The Last Remaining Days
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: Suatu kebahagiaan pasti akan berakhir suatu saat, tapi penderitaan pun juga akan berakhir pada waktunya. just a romance fic abaout SouxNao. well, I hope you enjoy this story. R&R?
1. The Beginning of Everything

The Last Remaining Days

Summary: Sonozaki Mion, cewek 17 tahunan yang bersekolah di Yasogami High. Ia akhirnya membuka matanya lebar-lebar mengenai cinta ketika seseorang menceritakan sebuah kisah tragis yang mampu mengalahkan sifat tomboinya. SoujixNaoto (ada 2 nama char yg saya ambil dari sebuah anime. Ingat! Cuma namanya saja!! Sebab lagi2 aq kehabisan stok nama.)

Disclaimer: the real owner of P4 isssss……ATLUSSSSS!!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kei-chan!! Temenin makan steak di Junes dong!" rengek Mion sambil menarik-narik lengan 'Kei-chan'.

"Mi-Mion, jangan panggil aku pake 'chan' dong! Malu tau!"

"Habis kamu sibuk main basket melulu. Sebel nih! Maebara Keiichi!! Temani aku!!!"

Keiichi garuk-garuk kepala. Masalahnya sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen basket, jadi ia terpaksa latihan setiap hari. Dan juga, lawan tandingnya bukan sembarangan, kali ini Yasogami High ikut partisipasi dalam turnamen yang diadakan sekolah Gekkoukan High di Port Island. Itu sebabnya belakangan ini dia jarang menemani Mion pulang atau jalan-jalan bareng.

"Kei-chan! Kok malah ngelamun sih?! Khusus kali ini kamu bolos latihan yah!"

Keiichi membelalak lebar. "Mion! Jangan sembarangan deh!" secara otomatis ia membentak.

"Kei-chan…jadi basket lebih penting dariku ya…ya sudah kalo gitu! Aku pergi sendiri!!" Mion langsung ngeloyor sambil ngedumel sendiri. Langkah kakinya sudah mirip T-Rex yang baru saja lolos dari kandangnya. Sementara dari Kejauhan Keiichi hanya menatap Mion pasrah.

Mion yang terus berjalan menyusuri Samegawa River tak sadar kalau ia berjalan tepat di pinggiran jalan. Karena pikirannya sudah tidak terfokuskan ke arah jalannya, ia jatuh terperosok dan terguling-guling ke tepi sungai. Nyaris saja ia tercebur kalau tidak ada sesorang yang menolongnya.

"ADAWWW!!! Sakiiitt!!"

"Eh, kamu nggak apa-apa?" suara itu terdengar lembut di telinga Mion. Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat-rapat karena menahan perih di kepalanya yang terbentur. "Makanya, kalo jalan hati-hati."

"Eh, Gomenasai!"

Oang yang menolong Mion itu malah kebingungan. Dia yang jatoh kok dia yang minta maaf?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum kenalan lho. Namaku Rise Kujikawa. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Wanita dewasa yang menolong Mion itu mengulurkan tangannya dan saling berjabat tangan dengan Mion yang masih malu karena tindakan cerobohnya diketahui orang lain selain Keiichi.

"Aku…Sonozaki Mion. Senang bertemu kakak." Maklum kalau Mion panggil Rise kakak. Karena kalau dilihat dari segi tampang dan gaya penampilannya, ia terlihat seperti wanita berusia 25 tahunan.

"Kulihat dari tadi kamu terus mendumal sendiri. Pasti ada masalah." Mion terkejut. Tak menyangka kalau wanita di hadapannya bisa menebak apa yang dialaminya.

"Kok…kakak bisa tahu?"

"Oh, aku ini lebih tua darimu, tentunya aku punya lebih banyak pengalaman darimu. Aku suka membantu orang memecahkan masalah. Mau berbagi cerita denganku? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

Mion berpikir sejenak. Lalu a mengangguk setuju dan duduk menghadap sungai yang berkilauan di hadapannya.

"Aku sangat sebal!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kei-chan nggak mau temani aku makan steak di Junes. Dia lebih mementingkan turnamen basketnya ketimbang aku!"

_Hngg…minta ditemani makan steak…sama seperti Chie-senpai dong?_ Pikir Rise dengan saksama mendengarkan keluhan Mion.

"Maksudmu lomba basket antar Yasogami High dengan Gekkoukan High?" Mion pun mengangguk. "Lalu, yang kamu maksud dengan 'Kei-chan' itu siapa?"

"Dia…teman cowok ku."

"Eh? Teman cowok?"

"Iya. Namanya Keiichi. Dia teman cowokku."

Rise meringis karena dugaannya salah. "Ahahaha, kukira dia cewek. Habis, biasanya nama Keiko juga bisa disingkat jadi Kei-chan kan?"

Kini Mion yang tertawa. Wajah cemberutnya seketika berubah jadi cengiran lebar.

"Kau sebal karena dia tak punya banyak waktu untukmu?"

"Begitulah. Dia kapten basket, makanya selalu sibuk. Kupikir…dia tak memperdulikanku!"

"Hngg…kamu percaya nggak kalo ada orang bilang 'cinta itu tak mengenal akhir waktu'?

Mion masih bingung dengan wanita dewasa di sebelahnya ini. "Maksud kakak?"

"Yaaah, kamu percaya nggak?"

Mion mencibir, perutnya terasa geli mendengar kata-kata 'cinta itu tak mengenal akhir waktu'. Mana mungkin ada yang begituan. Jaman sekarang itu sudah terlalu susah untuk menjalani kata-kata 'cinta itu tak mengenal akhir waktu'. Malahan bakal dibilang muluk sama orang-orang. Jadi Mion menggeleng-geleng saja. Rise tentunya bisa maklum dengan tanggapan Mion.

"Betapa anehnya kalau ada orang yang sampai menjalani cinta mereka sesuai kata-kata tadi. Geli rasanya waktu aku mendengarnya. Jaman sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi hubungan yang berpegang teguh pada prinsip 'cinta itu tak mengenal akhir waktu'." Mion mengambil bongkahan batu di sampingnya dan melemparkan batu tersebut ke sungai yang jernih. "Ngg…kalau kakak sendiri bagaimana?"

"Percaya. Memang, yang model begituan memang jarang sekali ditemukan. Tapi…kayaknya kakak punya cerita yang cocok tentang itu deh. Malahan kakak terinspirasi dari cerita itu. Mau dengar? Kisah nyata lho."

"Kisah nyata? Masa sih ada kisah nyatanya?"

Rise mengangguk puas ketika ia berhasil memancing ketertarikan Mion. "Hngg, kejadiannya juga di Inaba lho. Mau dengar nggak?"

Tanpa berpikir lagi Mion langsung minta diceritakan kisah nyata itu. "Ceritakan!"

"Oke, kisah ini terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hari ini…

Besok…lusa…

Bulan depan…

Kemarin…

Bulan kemarin…

Tak ada yang berbeda dalam hidup Naoto. Semuanya tetap sama seperti sediakala. Di sini rasanya sangat membosankan. Inaba hanyalah kota kecil yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Itu menurut Naoto. Inaba bisa terus mempertahankan keberadaannya hanya karena beberapa hal saja. Junes, Amagi Inn, dan si idola Risette yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pindah ke Inaba. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah besar.

"Yo! Nao-chan! Ngelamun mulu!" nah, baru saja Naoto memikirkan orangnya. Rise menepuk pundak Naoto yang sebenarnya terkejut juga sih. Tapi…ekspresi itu harus disembunyikan.

"Ri-chan, jangan panggil aku pake 'chan' dong. Nanti identitasku ketahuan!" Rise tampak cuek-cuek bebek. "Rise-chan!"

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di depan mulutnya. "Alah, semua orang juga udah tau. Nggak ada yang spesial kok. Oya, udah denger gossip-gosip belakangan ini nggak?" mulai deh, batin Naoto.

"Ri-chan, aku nggak suka gossip. Aku sukanya fakta."

"Ayolah. Kali ini aja deh!"

"Masalahnya ini sudah yang ke 20 kali, Ri-chan."

"Pleaseeeee????" nah, Naoto paling nggak tahan kalo ngeliat jurus ampuhnya ini. Jurus 'PuppyBegging'

"Iya deh. Apaan sih?"

"Yay!! Denger-denger besok ada murid pindahan dari Tokyo lho! Katanya bakal sekelas dengan Yosuke-senpai! Kira-kira tampangnya gimana yaaah??" Rise tampaknya sudah terpesona dengan bayangan orang yang ada di kepalanya.

"Oya? Cowok atau cewek, umur berapa, pintar ato enggak, trusss…." Tanya Naoto kelewat ngawur saking nggak minatnya.

"Dia cowok! Dia bakal jadi senpai kita loh! Besok temani aku kenalan sama dia yah!"

Naoto melengos. Menandakan kalau ia nggak setuju. "Nggak, males. Iya kalo dia baik, kalo dia amit-amit nyebelin?"

"Yeee, kalo nggak dicoba gimana mau tau? Ayolah."

"Ri-chan, sejak kapan sih kamu jadi naksir orang sebelum ketemu orangnya?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inaba…

Tenang, damai, dan tentram. Kota yang selama ini kuharapkan. Souji datang ke Inaba karena ia mengincar ketenangannya. Ia tak suka keramaian kota. Lagipula di sini udaranya terasa lebih segar dari kota. Souji akan tinggal di Inaba bersama paman dan adik sepupuku. Ryutarou Dojima dan Nanako Dojima. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua, dan setelah kedatangannya nanti akan jadi bertiga. Ia jadi trasfer student dari Tokyo ke Inaba. Besok adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke Yasogami High. Dan sekarang ia sedang berdiri di depan stasiun untuk menunggu jemputan dari Dojima-san.

"Sou-chan! Sini!"

Cowok berambut abu-abu itu menoleh dan mendapati lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya dengan rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya. Dan juga seorang anak berusia sekitar 7 tahunan dengan rambut dikuncir 2 yang bersembunyi di belakang lelaki itu.

"Dojima-san, Nanako-chan, lama tak jumpa." Sahutnya dari kejauhan.

"Ehehehe, kamu kelihatan berbeda dari yang di foto. Lebih kelihatan dewasa…mungkin?"

Souji mengibas-ngibaskan tangan untuk melenyapkan asap rokok yang akan segera menyerbunya. "Dojima-san, rokok itu nggak baik lho."

"Nii-nii betul! Cepat buang rokoknya!" perintah si gadis kuncir 2 yang tidak lain adalah Nanako.

"Aih-aih, di sini kan banyak pepohonan. Tenang saja, tak akan jadi pencemaran." Oke-oke, sayangnya ini bukan pelajaran Geografi!!

"Tapi, itu…"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Maaf." Lalu ia segera memadamkan dan membuang rokoknya. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Sangat lebih baik." Jawabnya sangat setuju.

-------------------

Dojima Residence

-------------------

"Nah, kamarmu ada di lantai atas. Nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Makasih banyak, Dojima-san."

Nanako lari menghampiri kakak sepupunya. "Nii-nii istirahat saja dulu. Pasti cape habis perjalanan panjang tadi!"

Dojima ikutan mengangguk. "Dan ibumu berpesan supaya kamu nggak terlalu cape. Istirahat saja dulu."

"Ah, nggak apa. Aku nggak cape. Nanako-chan, biar kubantu bawa barang-barangnya."

Setelah Souji pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berpindah ke ruang kamarnya, Dojima langsung meraih HP nya dan melihat layarnya.

Sementara Souji dan Nanako menata kamar barunya, mereka berbincang-bincang beberapa hal. Nanako dengan ceria menceritakan semua kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami di sekolah.

"Nii-nii, mau Tanya nih." Akhirnya ia mengajukan pertanyaan juga.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Nii-nii tiba-tiba memutuskan pindah ke sini? Tokyo kan lebih enak dari Inaba."

Ia tak langsung menjawab. Karena Ia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan anak kecil, setidaknya ia harus memikirkan perkataan yang cocok.

"Hngg…soalnya di sini lebih tenang. Kalo di Tokyo terlalu ramai. Udara di sini juga lebih bersih dari pada di kota."

"Ohh.." ia tampak mengangguk-angguk puas. "Nii-nii…bisa masak kan?"

"Eh?"

"Soalnya Otou-san nggak bisa masak. Aku masih belum dibolehkan masak. Jadi satu-satunya yang boleh yang Cuma Nii-nii."

Dengan begini Souji menerima jabatan baru sebagai tukang masak di Dojima Residence. Nanako Cuma tersenyum seceria mungkin untuk menyambut kedatangan Nii-nii nya. Sebab mulai saat itu juga ia tak akan sendirian lagi di rumah kalau ayahnya belum pulang kerja.

"Besok Nii-nii mulai masuk sekolah ya? Sudah tahu belum dimana lokasinya?"

Souji Cuma bengong. "He? Belum. Nggak tahu malahan."

"Kalo gitu besok berangkat bareng yuk! Yah? Nii-nii!!" Nanako merangkut pinggang Souji seerat mungkin. "Nii-nii!!"

Sepertinya Nanako terlalu senang sampai-sampai saat tidur pun ia memanggil-manggil Nii-nii nya.

----------------

Yasogami High

----------------

Souji menggeser pintu Faculty Office di hadapannya ke samping dan mendapati Mr. Morooka yang sudah berdiri tegap di balik pintu. Cowok itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut, terutama terkejut karena melihat betapa jeleknya gigi Mr. Morooka. Dia ini…manusia, Vampir, Kelinci, atau apa sih? Giginya jelek amat? Udah begitu serentetan gigi vampirnya dipamer-pamerkan lagi!

"Heh, jadi kamu neh murid barunya? Hn…Seta Souji, umur 17 tahun, murid pindahan dari Tokyo. Huh, pasti kamu ini anak bandel. oleh sebab itu di transfer ke sini. Menyebalkan, kenapa sekolah ini belakangan ini selalu kedapetan murid bandel sih?!"

Sialan, belum kenalan udah ngomong yang nggak enak, iya kalo di belakang orangnya ini malah di depan muka orangnya! Untungnya Souji ini cuek-cuek aja. Soalnya dia nggak merasa jadi anak bandel. Guru barunya aja kali yang sentimen?

"Hei, jangan bengong aja di situ! Ikut aku!" Souji hanya menurut saja.

Suasana kelas 2-2 gaduhnya sudah mirip pasar tradisional yang lagi main diskon-diskonan besar-besaran. Suasana masih tetap gaduh walaupun wali kelas mereka sudah berdiri tepat di depan kelas bersama dengan Souji yang sejak tadi terus membuntuti guru barunya. Mr. Morooka -atau tebih akrab disebut 'King Moron'- berdehem berkali-kali tapi masih belum bisa membuyarkan keramaian, semakin ramai malah. Tapi berbeda sekali saat Souji berdehem kecil saat tenggorokannya sedikit gatal. Kelas langsung sunyi senyap seperti kuburan yang baru kedatangan tamu baru.

"Loh? Kok diam semua secara tiba-tiba gitu?" sahut Souji pelan sambil nyengir.

"Berisik! Ini semua gara-gara kamu tau!" biasa, guru tonggos satu ini kebiasaanya benar-benar juelek!!

"Loh? Kok saya sih?"

"Kamu datang ke sini Cuma buat mincing cewek-cewek kan? Udah deh! Ga usah dikasih tau saya juga udah tau kok!" dasar Moron! Lagian siapa yang mau Tanya guru vampir model loe! Dia kayaknya nggak mikir juga deh kalo ngomong.

"Eh, mancing cewek? Emang ada alat buat mancing cewek? Setahuku yang ada alat mancing ikan."

Sekejap seisi kelas langsung tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Bibir King Moron maju beberapa senti saking sebelnya. Merasa harga dirinya sedikit dijatuhkan oleh murid baru. "Be Quit!!!" teriaknya dengan bahasa inggris yang sudah jelas-jelas salah buesar. Seisi kelas malah beranjak keluar kelas begitu mendengar teriakan King Moron tadi.

"Heh! Siapa yang suruh keluar kelas?!!"

"Tadi bilangnya 'Be Quit' saya pikir disuruh keluar. Makanya, kalo nggak bisa bahasa inggris jangan sok gaya pake bahasa inggris." Solot seorang siswa cowok yang berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu. Cowok itu kemudian berbalik kembali ke bangkunya dan memasang headphone di telinganya.

"Hanamura!! Bawel sekali kau!!"

Nah cowok tadi bernama Hanamura Yosuke. Dia orangnya memang sangat membenci sifat-sifat King Moron. Sebab dulu waktu ia pertama kali pindah ke Inaba juga begitu. Ia terus dikomentari King Moron selama 4 bulan penuh.

"Aww, sudah. Biarkan saja si murid baru itu duduk. Liat tuh, dia udah kecapean!" balas Yosuke tanpa sedikit hormat. "Boleh si murid baru itu duduk di depanku?"

King Moron melirik si cowok rambut abu-abu di sebelahnya yang tampak bersiul-siul dengan tampang innocent. "Duduk sana!" barulah Souji bergerak menuju bangku di depan cowok yang bernama Yosuke. Sesaat setelah ia duduk, cewek berambut coklat susu di sebelahnya mendekatkan wajah dengan niat untuk membisiki Souji sesuatu.

"Kau sial sekali sebagai murid baru di sini? Si vampir di depan sana itu memang begitu. Tak perlu dimasukkan ke hati."

Souji kembali membisiki cewek di sebelahnya dengan suara super pelan supaya King Moron nggak dengar. "Aku tahu. Makasih."

Lunch Time

Belum sempat Naoto kabur dari kelas, Rise sudah muncul duluan di balik pintu kelasnya. Sebenarnya Naoto berniat kabur supaya Rise tidak ikut mengajaknya menemui si murid baru yang dikatakan Rise kemarin. Naoto tak seberapa suka bersosialisasi dengan orang baru. Belum sempat ia beranjak dari kursinya, Rise sudah menghampirinya dan menggeretnya.

"Nao-chan! Jangan coba-coba kabur yaw!! Ayo kita temui si murid baru itu!!" dari sorotan mata, Rise tampak berkobar-kobar. Sementara Naoto tampak loyo. Mungkin tanpa sengaja Rise sudah menghisap semangat yang dimiliki Naoto. "Ayo ke kelas 2-2!!"

"Ri-chan, kapan-kapan aja deh kenalannya. Aku ngantuk nih. Kemarin ngelembur sampai jam 1 pagi! Sekarang aku mau tidur dulu!"

Rise berhenti menarik-narik Naoto. Si idola itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan cara yang efektif untuk menghancurkan niat kabur Naoto.

"Kalo gitu aku suruh Kanji gendong kamu aja deh. Gimana?" si rambut kuncir dua atas itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naoto langsung menegang seakan dunia akan runtuh 1 detik lagi. "Jangan!!! Iya deh iya! Asalkan jangan panggil Kanji!!!"

barulah Rise nyengir selebar-lebarnya. Senang sekali bisa membujuk Naoto dan berhasil. "Ayoo!!!"

Yosuke dan Chie berkumpul di hadapan Yukiko yang masih duduk di kursinya. Mereka tampak sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Samar-samar Souji sedikit bisa mendengarnya. Percakapan ketiga orang itu tak berlanjut lama karena mereka semua dikagetkan oleh kedatangan si idola tak diundang yang tak lain adalah Rise. Si idola itu berusaha keras menggeret Naoto yang terus meronta-ronta di belakangnya.

"Yuhu! Senpai!!" Rise melambai-lambai pada ketiga senpainya yang Cuma sweatdropped melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. "Katanya murid baru yang datag hari ini itu ada di sini ya? Mana? Mana?" Rise memantau seisi kelas layaknya pemantau mercusuar. Hingga ada sesosok orang yang membuatnya tertarik. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia meninggalkan Naoto dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menghampiri cowok berambut abu-abu yang duduk dengan santai sambil membaca buku. Telinganya dipasangi earphone, sehingga ia tak mendengar keributan baru yang diciptakan Rise.

"Anu…senpai murid baru ya?" biasa, sok halus di mata orang baru.

Souji tetap tak menjawab dan tetap focus pada bacaannya. Tak menggubris ucapan Rise.

"Helloooo?? Senpai dengar tidak?" Rise tidak melambai-lambaikan tangan di hadapannya. Ia pikir tindakan itu tak sopan.

Berulang-ulang Rise mencoba memanggil Souji. Tak satu pun jawaban meluncur dari bibir cowok itu. Entah ia mendengar atau tidak. Yang jelas ia tidak menyahut sedikit mulai tampak putus asa. Naoto yang awalnya cuek-cuek saja mulai bertindak. Dalam kamus tata kramanya, mencueki orang itu sudah kelewat tak sopan! Setelah ia berdiri cukup dekat dengan Souji, ditariknya earphone yang dikenakan Souji sampai terlepas secara kasar. Spontan Souji mendongak dengan tatapan mata melawan.

"Heh, kalo ada orang bicara itu didengerin dong! Nggak sopan banget sih?!" bentak Naoto yang tak terima Rise diperlakukan seperti itu.

Souji perlahan-lahan berdiri dan memandangi Naoto, masih dengan tatapan menantang. "Apaan sih? Ganggu orang baca aja! Nggak bisa apa bicaranya baik-baik gitu?"

"Loh, itukan senpai sendiri yang mulai nggak sopannya! Siapa suruh temanku senpai cuekin?"

Di sinilah mulai terjadi adu mulut. Rise yang berdiri di antara Souji dan Naoto mulai membeku, wajahnya mulai pucat saking takutnya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya.

"Eh, aku nggak mau cari gara-gara ya. Lebih baik, kamu ajak teman kamu yang satu ini ke tempat lain buat melelehkan badannya dulu. Liat tuh, dia udah keliatan beku di tempat begitu." Setelah selesai berbicara, Souji kembali duduk dan melanjutkan membacanya, tak lupa memasang kembali earphonenya.

Naoto yang masih emosi tanpa menunggu langsung menarik Rise keluar dari kelas yang kini tercap dibencinya itu. Tapi sebelum ia keluar kelas, cewek berambut biru gelap itu sempat menendang kaki kiri Souji hingga cowok itu menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Aduuuhhh, dasar cewek aneh!" keluh Souji sembari mengelus-elus kaki kirinya.

Pulang Sekolah

Naoto menata buku-bukunya dengan santai memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tasnya. Ia bersiul-siul ria ketika berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya. Ketika hendak keluar, sesosok cowok di hadapannya berjalan melintasinya tanpa memandang kiri-kanan, Naoto yang sedang bersiul-siul tentu saja langsung berhenti begitu melihat cowok yang barusan melewatinya masuk ke ruang Kesehatan. Tak lama Rise muncul di sampingnya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Naoto.

"Pulang yuk! Tapi sebelumnya kita mampir ke Junes dulu ya. Mau makan es cream nih!" Naoto hanya menganggukinya saja. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada cowok menyebalkan yang ia temui saat Lunchtime tadi memasuki Ruang kesehatan.

"Nao-chan?"

"Eh? Iya, kita ke Junes makan es cream yuk!"

"Kok ngulang perkataanku sih? Ya udah deh. Yuk!"

Di sepanjang perjalanan Rise jadi super bawel lagi. Ia tak henti-hentinya membicarakan ini-itu pada Naoto. Sampai Rise mulai membicarakan Souji.

"Ri-chan, lebih baik kamu jauh-jauh dari dia ya? Dia orangnya aneh."

"Hng? Aneh gimana? Mungkin dia belum biasa kali?"

"Ya, tapi kan nggak sampai segitu cueknya. Sesuai dugaanku kan? Dia orangnya menyebalkan."

Rise berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Menurutku nggak juga. Kamu terlalu sensitive, Nao-chan!"

"Lha, kok kamu malah bela dia sih?"

"Dia pasang volume lagu yang dia dengerin lewat earphone cukup keras lho. Jadi ya nggak bisa disalahin juga kalo dia nggak denger."

"Ya, tapi kan dia seharusnya sadar kalo ada orang di sebelahnya! Itu artinya dia emang nggak peduli!"

"Udah deh, maafin dia lah. Dia kan murid baru."

Kadang Naoto terkagum-kagum dengan sifat mudah memaafkannya Rise. Padahal baru saja kejadiannya tadi siang, tapi ia bisa dengan semudah itu memaafkan cowok berambut abu-abu itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namanya siapa?" Tanya Naoto.

"Hng? Oh, Seta Souji. Murid pindahan dari Tokyo."

-------------------

Dojima Residence

-------------------

Souji menepuk-nepuk pundaknya begitu ia berdiri di depan rumah pamannya. Rasa lelah dan pegal terasa menghilang begitu saja saat Nanako membukakan pintu untuk Nii-nii nya. Tanpa menunggu, Souji langsung masuk dan menutup Pintu di belakangnya. Rupanya malam ini Dojima-san tak pulang rumah, pikir Souji. Nanako Cuma cengar-cengir senang. Ia tahu kalau itu berarti dia harus memasak malam ini.

"Nii-nii, masak omelette ya? Aku kangen banget ngerasain omelette!" dengan senang hati malam itu ia memasakkan Nanako omelette kesukaannya. Souji mengenakan celemek dan mulai memasak. Nanako Cuma duduk-duduk di depan TV sambil membaca buku cerita yang baru saja dipinjamnya.

"Nii-nii." Panggil Nanako.

"Ya?"

"Besok sore bisa nggak temani aku mengembalikan buku ke seseorang?"

"Siapa?" Tanya Souji selanjutnya.

"Ya, pokoknya seseorang. Nii-nii mau anterin nggak?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Souji langsung setuju. Mau tahu alasannya? Dojima-san adalah seorang detektif, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Nanako pasti dia yang akan disalahkan pertama kali nantinya. Lagi pula ia juga tidak keberatan kok menemani Nanako, gadis cilik itu kan adiknya sendiri? Tak lama pintu depan terdengar bunyi geserannya. Berarti Dojima-san pulang hari ini. Lagi-lagi prediksi Souji salah.

"Aku pulang! Oya, kita kedatangan tamu lho. Yah, lebih tepatnya aku yang mengundangnya kemari sih." Kata Dojima yang masih berada di rudang depan. Nanako langsung berlari menghampiri Dojima dan menyambutnya beserta dengan tamu baru di belakang ayahnya. Dari suara Nanako, tampaknya ia gembira sekali dengan kedatangan tamu itu.

"Ah! Sudah lama tak datang kemari. Ayo masuk! Kuperkenalkan dengan Nii-nii." Sahut Nanako antusias mengenalkan tamu itu dengan Souji.

"Nii-nii? Sejak kapan kamu punya Nii-nii, Nanako-chan." Tanya si tamu.

"Pokoknya masuk dulu yuk!" Nanako menarik lengan si tamu sampai ke ruang keluarga.

Kedua mata Souji terbuka lebar-lebar saat ia mendapati tamu di rumah pamannya itu adalah cewek aneh yang ia temui di sekolah tadi siang. Tak salah lagi. Begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Naoto yang tercengang melihat Souji saat itu juga berdiri di hadapannya.

"Loh! Kamukan senpai aneh yang di sekolah tadi!"

"Kamu kan cewek aneh yang di kelas tadi siang!"

Dojima dan Nanako ikutan bingung dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Muncul sebuah gagasan di benak mereka berdua hampir berbarengan.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal ya?" Tanya keduanya berbarengan.

-To Be Continued-


	2. A New Trouble

Chapter 2: A new trouble

Author's Note: hmmmm….mau dibikin sadis, humor, drama, romance, atau misteri yah?? Bingung…bingung….(muter2 lapangan 7 kali) enaknya gimana yah???( muter2 jurang 10 kali) Nao-chan masa lalunya gimana yah??(muter2 Indonesia 70 kali) Sou-chan gmn yah???( masuk RS gara2 jalan terus) X_X

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: A New Trouble

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

_Never Had A Dream Come True – S club 7_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malam itu suasana makan malam di Dojima Residence berlangsung sepiiiiiiii sekali. Nyaris Se-sepi kuburan tua tak berpenjaga. Hanya suara TV dan Nanako saja yang terdengar. Nanako selalu menyanyikan lagu iringan iklan Junes. Dojima terus diam sambil memperjatikan keponakan dan asisten barunya yang sejak tadi terus buang muka. Ya, Naoto menjadi asisten pengganti Adachi. Adachi dipecat oleh kepala kepolisian karena keteledorannya yang sangat berlebihan, serta karena selalu mengacaukan semua rencana Polisi. Oleh sebab itu ia dicurigai berkomplotan dengan pihak lawan, alhasil ia dipecat dan digantikan Naoto. Dojima tidak merasa keberatan walaupun 'partner' kerjanya masih remaja dan bersekolah. Tapi yang membuatnya merasa keberatan hanya satu. Ya karena keponakan dan asistennya itu sudah bermusuhan duluan bahkan sebelum ia saling mengenalkan.

"Paman, bagaimana urusan kepolisian belakangan ini? Kudengar banyak sekali pembunuhan ya?" Tanya keponakannya yang sedang meneguk jus jeruknya. Kelihatannya nikmat!

"Err, memang betul sih. Tapi asisten di hadapanmu ini sangat membantu sekali! Dan dia-"

_BRUSSSSHHHH!!!_

Jus jeruk nikmat yang diminum keponakannya tadi menyembur keluar. Naoto yang duduk di seberang meja jadi mandi jus jeruk. Wajah cantik Naoto yang berkulit putih jadi dilapisi cairan kekuningan yang tak lain adalah jus jeruk tadi! Naoto berusaha mati-matian agar emosinya tidak meledak saat itu juga. Ia masih bisa membalas senpai sialan di hadapannya kapanpun ia mau di sekolah. Tak perlu membalasnya di sini.

"Dia…*cough*…ASISTEN paman?!!!"

Dojima segera memberikan handuk kecil pada Naoto sebelum asistennya itu lengket semua. "Apa salahnya? Dia cerdas dan kami berdua cocok sekali dalam melakukan pekerjaan kami. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"APA?!!" suara Souji melonjak tinggi, namun akhirnya sadar bahwa seterkejut apapun dia, jabatan Naoto tak akan digeserkan sebegitu mudahnya. "Yah, memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Katanya kemudian sambil terduduk lemas dan kembali menyantap hidangan malam.

Naoto beranjak berdiri menuju ke kamar mandi untukl membersihkan wajahnya. Nanako masih asyik nyanyi sendiri. Souji yang merasa pegal-pegal bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menuju ke lantai 2 di mana kamar barunya berada.

Seusai Naoto membersihkan wajahnya, ia langsung pamitan pulang. Tapi Dojima tidak mengizinkannya pulang sendirian selarut itu. Karena Dojima ada beberapa urusan mendadak, terpaksa lagi Souji yang disuruh mengantar Naoto. Untungnya Nanako sudah tertidur pulas, jadi Dojima tak perlu terlalu khawatir kalau anak semata wayangnya itu harus ditinggal sendirian saja. Dojima hanya berpesan pada Souji untuk cepat-cepat pulang setelah mengantar Naoto. Naoto berjalan ditemani Souji dari belakang. Di sepanjang perjalanan keduanya membisu dan saling buang muka. Sampai akhirnya Naoto gatal untuk berkomentar.

"Bagus yah tadi! Senpai bisa seenaknya aja nyembur-nyembur muka orang, pake jus jeruk lagi! Bagus banget strateginya, senpai!"

Souji masih cuek-cuek saja sementara Naoto mulai komentar.

"Lain kali, kenapa nggak sekalian nyemburnya pake air sabun sekalian? Biar lebih mantab gitu! Dasar Senpai sedeng."

"Ngomong apaan tadi?" kata si pengikut Naoto sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Senpai sedeng! Puas?" kata Naoto sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya. Urat-urat di kepalanya menyembul.

"Gitu aja marah, belum aku siram pakai air selokan. Ternyata kebanyakan cewek tuh bawel-bawel yah?" (author dihajar seluruh cewek di dunia)

Telinga dan Hati Naoto langsung pedas mendengar sindiran Souji. Hatinya langsung dipenuhi api yang membara. Mungkin Naoto akan segera berubah ke vase selanjutnya dengan munculnya tanduk di kepalanya.

"Oh, kalo gitu memang bener yah, 90% persen dari cowok itu nggak bisa menghargai cewek. Jadi maklum lah kalau aku nggak suka cowok, apa lagi yang modelnya kayak senpai."

Souji diam sesaat, mencari kalimat lain yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan kalimat lontaran terakhir Naoto tadi.

"Kamu benci cowok? Oya? Padahal tingkahmu itu juga udah kayak cowok."

"Kalau aku benci cowok apa urusan senpai?"

"Heran aja. Emang nggak boleh?"

"Terserah. Emang aku pikirin? Dasar senpai sedeng!"

Souji terus tertawa selebar-lebarnya selama menyusuri pinggiran sungai Samegawa. Naoto berhenti tiba-tiba dan berbalik menghadap senpai sedengnya itu. Ia merogoh-rogoh kantong mantelnya dan menarik pistol yang terselip di dalamnya. Ujung pistol itu diarahkannya ke dahi senpainya yang malah semakin tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Naoto.

"Senpai, bisa diam nggak? Suara tawamu itu nyaring sekali! Atau enggak…" Naoto mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya. "Senpai tahu sendiri seperti apa kelanjutannya."

Souji teridam namun bibirnya masih tersungging senyuman yang sepertinya susah sekali untuk dihapus. Senyumnya makin melebar.

"Tembak aja. Nggak takut. Mati sekarang sama mati kapan-kapan sama aja buatku. Nggak ada bedanya. Ayo tembak." Kata si rambut abu-abu semakin memancing senyum misterius Naoto. Naoto tersenyum dan sedikit menarik pelatuk pistolnya. "Yakin? Nggak bakal menyesal nantinya" pertanyaan itu dijawab hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, Naoto pun menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Muncul sesuatu dari ujung pistol itu, yang pasti bukan benda keras maupun logam yang dapat membunuh orang sekejap. Justru ujung pistol itu malah menyemburkan cairan berwarna kuning yang sama dengan cairan yang tadi sempat hinggap di wajah mulus Naoto, jus jeruk! Ganti Naoto yang tertawa-tawa sampai perutnya sakit. Akihirnya ia bisa mengambil kesempatan seperti itu untuk membalas kelakuan senpainya tadi. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan jebakan usilnya di sekolah besok. Souji mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang perih, matanya hanya bisa sedikit terbuka saja. Tanpa minta persetujuan Naoto, cowok itu langsung menggeret Naoto ke tepian sungai Samegawa. Untung saja airnya bersih, jangan harap bisa menemukan sungai yang seperti itu di Tokyo( apalagi di Indonesia). Pemuda itu segera membersihkan wajahnya dengan air sungai, samara-samar Naoto masih terkikik geli, puas sekali dengan balasannya yang setimpal.

"Eh, ketawa aja terus sana! Jangan berhenti bila perlu!" katanya sambil meraih air di depannya lalu membilas wajahnya. "Sampai nangis bila perlu!"

Tawa Naoto tak kunjung henti. Souji yang sudah jengkel meraih air sungai dengan kedua tangannya menciprat-cipratkan air itu sampai membuat Naoto ¼ basah.

"Eeeeehh!!! Basah nih! Awas yah! Nih, rasain!" Naoto balas menyipratkan air, Souji jadi setengah basah. Dan begitulah mereka, saling membalas terus-menerus disertai tawa senang di antara mereka berdua.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ketika Souji sampai di kamarnya sendiri, ia masih tersenyum-senyum mengingat tingkahnya dan Naoto tadi di pinggiran sungai. Ia meletakkan handuknya di jemuran handuk dan duduk di sofa nyamannya. Senyumnya yang tersungging di bibirnya itu segera tergantikan oleh cemberut, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Souji, yang tadi itu Cuma main usil-usilan. Jangan dipikirin lagi cewek aneh kayak dia. Jangan!!'_

Di lain sisi Naoto juga senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memeluk bantal biru kesayangannya. Kakeknya yang masuh ke kamarnya saja ia tidah tahu. Padahal kakeknya sudah berdiri di depannya dan mengamati wajah cucu nya yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kakeknya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan muka Naoto, tak ada reaksi balasan.

"Naoto-chan, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Naoto-chan?" panggil kakeknya. Naoto segera terlonjak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati kakeknya.

"Eh, iya ,kek? Ada apa?"

"Sudah malam, jangan senyum-senyum terus. Cepat tidur." Dan setelah itu kakeknya beranjak keluar kamar.

Naoto masih terbengong-bengong, mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lamunkan tadi. Ia juga baru sadar kalau dari tadi ia duduk di atas futonnya sambil memeluk bantal. Setelah sadar ia segera melempar bantal itu jauh-jauh. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. _'Naotoooooo, jangan pikirkan dia lagi!!! Dia itu super usil dan menyebalkan! Jangan pikirkan senpai sedeng itu lagi! Jangan!!'_

Naoto memegangi kedua pipinya yang semakin panas dan terus panas. Sampai ia tak tahan lagi dan segera keluar kamar dan mengambil es batu untuk mengompres kedua pipinya yang terbakar dari dalam. Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi kedua pipinya tak kunjung dingin. Justru esnya yang malah mencair.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Lunch Time

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kelas Naoto selalu dipadati oleh beberapa client yang meminta bantuan Detective Prince yang menempati kelas itu. Kadang Naoto sampai sebal juga karena terus dimintai tolong untuk memecahkan berbagai kasus yang aneh-aneh. Yakni, mencari kucing yang hilang, mencari penghapus yang hilang, mencari daftar cowok yang masih single, sampai mencari data lengkap cowok terpopuler di sekolah yang tak lain adalah musuh bebuyutannya sendiri, Seta Souji. Detektif apaan tuh disuruh cari penghapus? Baginya tak ada tantangan yang seru. Kecuali satu permintaan dari salah seorang clientnya.

'mencari data lengkap cowok terpopuler di sekolah yang tak lain adalah Seta Souji…'

Naoto melemparkan bermacam-macam kertas ke laci mejanya dengan kasar. Semua misi telah ia selesaikan kecuali yang satu itu. Lagipula belakangan ini Souji tidak masuk sekolah, otomatis Naoto jadi semakin kesulitan untuk menanyai senpai sedengnya.

"Oi, Nao-chan! Ngelamun aja terus sana!" seru Rise yang sudah duduk di meja Naoto. "Mikirin apa?"

Naoto menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Umm, ada satu pekerjaan yang nggak mau kukerjakan, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Masa aku membatalkan kontrak dengan salah seorang client ku begitu saja. Bisa hancur nanti namaku."

"Terus, memangnya permintaan client itu apa?"

"Mencari data lengkap cowok terpopuler di sekolah yang tak lain adalah Seta Souji. Menyebalkan sekali…kenapa harus ada permintaan yang beginian sih?!"

Rise malah cengar-cengir mendengarnya, senyum usil menghiasi bibirnya. "Misi yang itu kelihatannya lumayan seru kan? Dengar-dengar belakangan ini Senpai jarang masuk sekolah. Aku sendiri juga penasaran kenapa. Masa kamu nggak tertarik sama sekali, Nao-chan?"

"Haahh…hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit, korban selamat yang shock tempo hari dirawat di sana. Jadi aku akan sering-sering ada di rumah sakit."

"Korban yang selamat?"

Naoto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, frustrasi.

"Namanya Maebara Keiichi, umurnya sekitar 10 tahun, kedua orang tuanya tewas di tempat kejadian. Sekarang dia mengalami shock yang menyebabkan suaranya hilang. Kasihan dia." Mengingat peristiwa yang menimpa anak yang ia sebutkan tadi membuatnya tak enak hati. Naoto tahu kenapa ia ditunjuk untuk menjaga anak itu. Karena para kepolisian yang lain tahu kalau hanya Naoto satu-satunya yang dapat memahami perasaan bocah malang itu.

"Ri-chan, rokmu….diintip Kanji-kun…"

Rise yang dari tadi bengong memperhatikan Naoto langsung menjerit seperti baru melihat mak lampir di bawah meja Naoto. Rise langsung mendadak jadi tomboy seperti Chie dan menghajar Kanji habis-habisan.

"KANJIIIII!!!! DASAR PIKIRAN NGERESSS!!!"

"Riseeee-chan!!! Aku nggak sengaja, dammit!! Believe meeee!!!"

"No MERCY!!!!"

"GYAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

_DHUARRR!!! DHUER!!! BLAMMMM!! PLETAR!!!PRANGGGG!!!! MEAOOOOWWWW!!!_

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Inaba Municipal Hospital

"Kei-chan, ayo makan. Nanti nggak sembuh-sembuh lho." Rayu salah seorang dari dua suster yang menjaga Keiichi, namanya Sayoko. Namun tak ada balasan dari anak itu. Keiichi hanya terus menggambar dan menggambar di buku sketchnya yang terbuka lebar di pangkuannya.

"Keiichi-kun, makan dulu yah? Biar nanti bisa dapat ide buat menggambar. Bila perlu kamu bisa menggambar pelaku peristiwa itu."

Keiichi langsung menegang kaku seperti mayat. Buku sketchnya tergeletak di lantai, ia meraih selimut dan menutupi seluruh badannya di balik kain putih besar itu. Suster yang terakhir kali berbicara itu langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, sementara suster yang satunya lagi mencoba untuk menenangkan Keiichi yang ketakutan setengah hidup.

"Gomenasai…" katanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Di luar pintu, suster itu tersenyum senang dengan taktiknya yang berhasil menakut-nakuti pasien tadi. Tak lama ada seseorang yang menyentaknya dengan kasar.

"Hei, kenapa senyum-senyum sepeerti itu?!" bentaknya.

"E-eh, nggak kok. Tadi saya melihat gambar Keiichi-kun, bagus sekali. Saya paling suka melihat hal-hal yang indah, makanya sampai senyum-senyum terus."

Naoto memasang tampang percaya, ia menepuk pundak suster itu dan langsung masuk ke kamar di belakang suster yang ditepuknya tadi. Suster itu langsung meninggalkan lokasi itu segera, sebelum ia dicelakakan oleh Naoto.

Keiichi masih menutup dirinya dengan selimut yang membuntalnya seperti gumpalan besar, Naoto berbincang sebentar dengan suster Sayoko mengenai kondisi terbaru Keiichi. Tak lama berbincang, Sayoko juga meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke pos nya. Kini tinggal Naoto dan Keiichi saja yang ada di dalam ruangan luas itu.

Naoto melangkah mendekati Keiichi yang masih gemetaran dan kemudian mengelus-elus kepala Keiichi. Rasa takut Keiichi sekejap hilang, sedikit demi sedikit ada rasa keberanian timbul di hatinya untuk membuka selimut. Tampak wajah Naoto yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Konbanwa! Watashi wa Naoto desu."

Keiichi terus diam, ia mencoba meraih buku sketchnya yang tadi jatuh di lantai. Naoto yang mengerti maksud Keiichi langsung meraih buku sketch itu dan memberikannya pada bocah di hadapannya.

"Ini. Boleh kakak ikut lihat? Dengar-dengar gambarmu bagus-bagus."

Keiichi memandang Naoto sesaat dan memberikan buku itu pada Naoto. Detective Prince itu asyik melihat-lihat hasil karya Keiichi, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Keiichi terus mengamatinya. Naoto yang akhirnya sadar tersipu malu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku sketch.

"Kei-chan, jangan dilihatin gitu terus dong. Jadi malu nih. Hahahahahaha…ini, mulai gambar lagi ya!"

Keiichi menerima buku itu dan mulai sibuk menggambar. Naoto pamit sebentar untuk membeli minuman di kantin rumah sakit. Detektif itu menutup pintu di balik punggungnya pelan-pelan, supaya tidak mengacaukan konsenterasi Keiichi dalam menggambar. Ia tersenyum senang karena apa yang ada dalam pikirannya selama ini salah. Ia lega kareana Keiichi bisa langsung menerimanya dengan baik. "_Kupikir dia anak yang sangat nakal."_

Gadis berambut biru tua itu menoleh ke kanan di mana ia mendapati cowok yang amat sangat dikenalnya itu sedang berjalan menjauhinya. Naoto segera mengejar cowok itu dan berhasil meraih lengannya.

"Souji-senpai?"

Cowok itu menoleh dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tegang. "Ha-hai, cowok feminine? Ngapain di sini?"

"Se-senpaiii!!! Terusin aja tuh! Huuuuhhh!!! Nggak berubah-berubah juga!" Naoto jadi sedikit kesal, tapi juga senang karena bisa bertemu senpai sedengnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Senpai kenapa di sini?" tanyanya dengan sedikit senyum tersungging. "Senpai bolos sekolah terus yah?"

"Heeeh?! Bo-bolos sekolah? Nggak kok!"

"Kok jarang ketemu yah?" nah, mulai keluar nih sosok detektif Naoto. "Biasanya suka seliweran di dekat lapangan lho…"

"Oooh, jadi kamu kangen sama aku ya selama ini? Kok cari-cari begitu?" kata cowok itu balik menyerang.

"Weekkss!!! Nggak! Aku cari senpai itu Cuma buat selesaikan misi ku dari salah seorang client ku kok! Nggak lebih!"

Souji semakin senang mengusili adik kelas di depannya ini dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terus memutar-mutar otak Naoto supaya bekerja lebih cepat lagi demi memperoleh alasan-alasan yang tepat.

"Wew…pusiiiing…"

"Hahahahaha, makanya, banyak belajar buat menghadapi serangan balikku yah? Hahahahaha."

"Senpai sedeng…bikin kepala muter 10 keliling saja."

Souji memandang jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok dan perpamitan pulang dengan Naoto, namun gagal karena Naoto ingin dirinya menemani cowok feminine itu sebentar lagi. Naoto menarik lengan Souji dan menyuruhnya tunggu di luar kamar Keiichi untuk berpamitan pulang. Setelah beberapa menit, Naoto muncul dan pulang bersama Souji dengan alasan ingin bermain dengan Nanako malam ini karena Dojima sedang sibuk bekerja.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuka: wew…akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga…(minum jus jeruk)

Chie: aku manaaaaa??? Kok gak nongol-nongol??! Cuma namaku doang yang ada! Sama Cuma tampil sekali!!

Yosuke: Aku jugaaa!!! Kemana perginya seorang Yosuke si anak Junes?!! Kenapa aku Cuma tampil sekali?!?!! Padahal aku termasuk tokoh utama!!

Teddie: whaaaaaaaaa!!!(nangis sampai tsunami) Teddie nggak disebutin sedikitpun, kuma!!!! Hwaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Yukiko: jangankan Teddie, aku aja hilang. Padahal aku ingin menampilkan cara ketawa yang sehat. Seharusnya di chap 1 aku ketawa2 aja terus yah?

Shizuka: sehat dari hongkong? Tuh, tularin ke Chie, Yosuke, ama Teddie sono.

Souji: adudududududuh, badan pegal, pusing kepala, dead line penuh!!!! jerit2 kyk orgil)

Shizuka: aduh…sedeng semua neh.

Kanji: HWAAAAA!!!! RISEEETTE!!! AMPUNIIII SAIYAAAA!!!!

Rise: udah2 berhenti acting! Syuting nya udah selese.

Naoto: kok…aku jadi…OOC yah? Sejak kapan pistolku diisi jus jeruk?

Shizuka: sejak aku bikin ceritanya. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Teddie: gila!

Yukiko: shen cin ping!!!

Chie: honto ni baka!!!

Souji: wah, itukan jus jeruk yang aku pake bwat nyiram Naoto tadi! Jusnya udah kadarluarsa!!

Shizuka: whutsss??? *bruuuuuutttt* pueh! Bueh!! Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?!!!

Souji: emang kita sengaja kok! Ya nggak?

Semua kecuali Shizuka: setujuuuuu!!!!

Shizuka: wah, kelompok rebel nih! Hng….cerita ini masih baru awal-awal, bagi siapa yang bisa menebak kelanjutannya akan saya beri kejutan juga di fanfic selanjutnya! Hmmm…soalnya saya sendiri juga kehabisan ide. [stok imagination is currently empty]. (garuk2 kepala) kasih Reviews yah? Yah? Yah? Yah? Pleaseee….(T^T) sniff…


	3. Deep Within You

Author's note: wew, dah 1 bulan lbh saya g updet nih fanfic. Parah2, terlalu sibuk sama skul sih. Hehehehehe, oke2 saya lanjutkan nih. Hahaha, sory udah terlalu lama g updet!! GOMENASAI!! Saya udah terlalu lama menghilang pula. Kyaaaa!!! Ga nyangka banget saya sudah meninggalkan nih fanfic!! Saya harus mengejar!!! Kebuuuuuutt!!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Deep Within You… **

_I want to see you_

_But an invisible wave pushes us_

_Again, just a little more distance_

_Try not to stop_

_Keep it going baby_

_If you don't feel the same then tell me_

_Even if your principle is not to try_

_It's alright to try a little_

_I wanna be with you now…_

Final Distance – Utada Hikaru

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Selama berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang cukup sepi, keduanya tetap diam membisu. Tak satupun pembicaraan keluar dari salah satu mulut mereka. Dan tak satupun ide pembicaraan yang muncul di benak mereka masing-masing. Naoto tetap saja diam mengikuti langkah-langkah berat Souji yang gontai. Angin senja berhembus sepoi-sepoi, mengibar-ngibarkan rambut biru halus Naoto. Souji masih tetap dengan gayanya yang acuh tak acuh sambil memanggul tas sekolahnya, sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong celananya.

"HATCHII!!"

"Nao-chan?"

"Ahahahaha, maaf-maaf. Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"Enggak."

Dan keadaan kembali diam seperti semula. Sunyi seperti sebelumnya.

"Senpai…"

"Hng?" Souji hanya sedikit menoleh mendengar Naoto berkata pelan, setelah itu pandangannya kembali tertuju lurus ke depan.

"Apaaaa…..Senpai marah padaku karena kejadian tempo hari? Yang semprot-semprotan jus jeruk itu loh…ehehehe…" tawa Naoto garing dengan harapan bisa menghidupkan suasana sekitarnya yang mirip kuburan asli. "Senpai?"

"Enggak. Kalau aku marah padamu, pasti dari tadi sudah aku tinggal nih, dasar lamban!"

"Senpai! Nggak kapok-kapok juga yah? Huuuuuh!" dengus Naoto kesal tapi juga lega karena Souji tak marah padanya. "Kalau nggak marah kenapa terus diam dari tadi?"

Merasa sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Naoto, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, berharap dapat muncul ide segera di benaknya. Sialnya, tak satupun ide muncul. Naoto yang awalnya berjalan membuntutinya di belakang kini sudah berada di sampingnya sambil memandangi wajah pemuda itu. "Senpai? Daijobu?"

"GYAAA!!" jerit Souji kaget begitu melihat Naoto di sebelahnya dengan jarak 2 cm. "Nao-chan, ja-jangan tiba-tiba ada di sebelahku gitu dong!"

Naoto hanya nyengir. Bukannya sudah dari tadi yah dia berdiri di sebelah senpainya? Ngelamun terus sih. "Senpai…gomene."

Souji mengatur napas sebentar, wajahnya tampak kembali tenang. Dengan jarak 2 cm itu sangat mustahil bagi cowok lain untuk tidak gugup bila sedang berjalan bersama cewek sedekat itu. Namun Souji berbeda, dia tampak tenang-tenang saja, walaupun sebenarnya di dalam ia ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai le rumah. Naoto yang menyadarinya juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

"Senpai, kenapa jalannya cepat-cepat?"

"Matahari sudah mau tenggelam. Nanti jadi gelap. Aku nggak mau tanggung resiko kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa."

Di balik perkataannya, Souji sendiri sebenarnya salting. Ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa saja pada Naoto, mengingat bernagai macam pembunuhan misterius sering bermunculan di TV. Tentu saja malam hari merupakan saat yang paling dominant untuk melakukan tindak kriminal. Naoto hanya tersenyum tipis dan terus berjalan mengikuti senpainya.

Tak lama berjalan, mereka berdua akhirnya mencapai pintu depan rumah Nanako. Seperti biasa, keduanya disambut oleh suara berisik TV yang sedang ditonton Nanako saat itu.

"Aku pulaaaang…" kata Souji ogah-ogahan. "Beserta dengan tamu aneh di sebelahku." Tambahnya.

"Senpai….grrr…Konbanwa, Nanako-chan!" sapa Naoto setelah ia sibuk memasang tampang juteknya pada Souji. Nanako hanya mengangguk-angguk dan kembali membalas. "Konbanwa." dan tatapan matanya masih terfokus ke televisi. Tak lama ponsel Naoto berdering. Si pemilik ponsel segera merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya dan meraih ponsel serta menerima panggilannya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Naoto-chan! Ini aku, Dojima!"_

"Oh, ada apa, Dojima-san?"

"_Bisa tolong kemari?uuhh…kami butuh bantuanmu segera. Tolong minta Seta-kun mengantarmu kemari yah."_

Naoto terperangah dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dari biasanya. Udara di sekitar mereka jadi semakin panas, ataukah hanya Naoto saja yang merasa begitu? Naoto lama terdiam sampai-sampai Dojima perlu memanggilnya berulangkali untuk membangunkan Naoto dari deg-degan nya. _"Naoto-chan? Kamu masih di sana bukan?"_

"Ah, aku akan segera ke sana, Dojima-san. Tunggu aku sekitar 15 menit, aku akan tiba di sana tepat waktu."

"_Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."_ Kata Dojima mengakhiri koneksi pembicaraan mereka. Naoto kemudian menghampiri Nanako dan berpamitan pulang. Tampak jelas sekali di wajah Nanako muncul rasa kecewa yang amat-sangat. Namun akhirnya Nanako dapat dibujuk juga dengan cara berjanji kalau Naoto akan sering-sering menemuinya.

Jika Nanako memiliki rasa kecewa karena kepergian Naoto yang mendadak itu, Souji memiliki perasaan yang berkata lain. Perasaannya campur aduk dan tak bisa ia mengerti perasaan apa itu. Baginya perasaan itu terlalu rumit untuk diartikan, atau mungkin malah tak memiliki arti yang sesuai dengan perasaannya sekarang. "Senpai, aku pergi dulu ya. Mata ashi-"

"Jangan pergi, Naoto!" sergah Souji segera dan otomatis meraih tangan Naoto, berharap Naoto tak akan pergi. "Jangan pergi…"

"S-senpai?" samar-samar kedua pipi Naoto merona merah, begitu juga dengan Souji. "Senpai, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, senpai." Kata Naoto disertai dengan senyum hangatnya yang tak pernah ia tampilkan pada orang lain semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalau begitu biar kuantar sampai halte bus ya?" tawar Souji lagi. Naoto pun menggeleng-geleng. "Tak usah. Kalau senpai ikut mengantarku, siapa nanti yang akan menemani Nanako-chan?"

"Tap-tapi-"

"Senpai, aku ini sudah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi. Hahaha, aku pergi dulu ya, Senpai!"

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+

Inaba Municipal Hospital

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Dojima terus mencoba menanyai bocah kecil di hadapannya yang masih saja asyik menggambar. Inilah sebabnya Dojima memanggil Naoto, bocah ini tak mau berbicara kepada siapapun kecuali dengan Naoto. Dojima hanya dapat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal namun frustrasi berat itu. Beberapa orang berseragam kepolisian pun juga berada di sana. Dan yang sebagiannya lagi berjaga-jaga di depan pintu kamar perawatan Keiichi. Dojima yang sudah kesal dan tak sabar menunggu Naoto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Naoto.

Dengan kesal ia meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja dan menekan beberapa tombol, kemudian ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. Tak ada jawaban. Dojima pun mencoba untuk menghubungi Naoto berkali-kali, namun semuanya tak terjawab. Kesal karena Naoto tak bias dihubungi, Dojima memutuskan untuk menelepon Souji. Beberapa saat ia menunggu, panggilan pun terjawab.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Sou-kun, apa Naoto masih di sana?" Tanya Dojima langsung to the point.

"_Tidak. Dia sudah berangkat 1 jam yang lalu. Ada apa, paman?"_

"Sou-kun!! Apa kau tidak mengantarkan Naoto tadi?!" tanpa sadar Dojima mulai naik darah. "Bukankah aku memintamu untuk mengantarkannya kemari?!"

"_T-tunggu, kenapa Naoto tak bilang apa-apa padaku?"_

Di luar kesadarannya lagi, Dojima pun membentak-bentak hingga membuat Keiichi semakin ketakutan. Bocah itu semakin menjauh dari Dojima sambil memeluk erat buku sketchnya. Dojima yang tak sadar masih terus melanjutkan komunikasinya tersebut dengan nada tinggi yang jelas sekali menandakan jika ia sedang marah besar.

"Sou-kun!! Hei, Sou-kun!!" nampaknya Souji telah memutus komunikasi. Dojima yang semakin frustrasi menggebrak meja, menyebabkan Keiichi semakin ketakutan.

"Kita undur besok saja interogasinya. Sekarang, cepat cari asistenku yang hilang! Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padanya." Perintahnya kepada salah seorang polisi yang hadir di sana.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Souji yang sudah memiliki perasaan nggak enak semenjak perginya Naoto segera menutup ponselnya dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Nanako yang masih asyik dengan acara TV kesukaannya hanya menoleh melihat kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Onii-chan nya. Souji segera meraih Jaket yang tersampir di kursi meja makan dan pamit pada Nanako tanpa melihat orang yang ia pamiti. Kini hanya Nanako yang masih terbengong-bengong saja yang tertinggal di ruangan itu.

Souji mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke halte bus. Lingkungan sekitarnya terasa sangat sepi sampai-sampai suara semilir angin yang sangat tipis pun dapat terdengar. Di perjalanan ia menemukan jam tangan berwarna biru tua tergeletak di tengah trotoar. Jam tangan itu diraih oleh pemuda itu, lalu ia mengamatinya. Jam tangan tersebut sepertinya bukan jam tangan biasa. Di sisi kanannya terdapat 3 tombol kecil yang sangat mencurigakan. Tanpa sengaja Souji menekan salah satu tombolnya. Layar jam tangan pun terputar dan berubah menjadi radar. Ada bintik kecil yang terus bergerak-gerak pada radar. Souji menduga, jam tangan ini milik Naoto! Naoto sengaja menjatuhkan jam tangan ini supaya jika ada orang yang menemukannya dapat menyusul ke tempat dimana ia berada sekarang melalui radar tersebut. Souji mengenakan jam tangan tersebut ke tangan kanannya dan kembali berlari mengikuti arah bintik kecil di radar bergerak. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus berhasil menyelamatkan Naoto. Apapun itu!

'Dasar Naoto! Bikin repot saja!' batinnya dalam hati.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Naoto saat ia bangun hanyalah kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Naoto berpura-pura masih pingsan, mengingat sebenarnya dia ini sedang diculik! Tapi susah sekali untuk tetap terus-terusan berpura-pura seperti itu, sebab ia masih berada di dalam truk yang sedang membawanya entah kemana. Geronjalan-geronjalan kecil maupun besar melemparnya kesana kemari. Apapun itu ia harus tetap bertahan. Kalau orang yang menculik Naoto tahu kalau ia sudah sadar, bisa gawat nanti jadinya. Detevtive prince itu mencoba berpikir keras. Kira-kira siapa yang menculiknya? Siapa ketuanya? Apa alasan mereka menculiknya? Naoto tak dapat menjawab semua pertanyaannya sedikitpun. Tak ada ide maupun petunjuk. Ia pun mulai mengamati sekitarnya.

Truk ini penuh dengan box-box besar yang ditumpuk-tumpuk dan berjejer menjadi beberapa baris. Setelah memastikan kalau ia hanya sendirian saja di ruang belakang truk tersebut, ia bangkit berdiri. Karena gelap, gadis itu meraba-raba dinding truk sampai ia menemukan sebuah benda yang menurutnya…sangat tak pantas untuk berada di truk yang penuh dengan box-box besar. Sesuatu yang tajam dan panjang….sepertinya terbuat dari logam atau mungkin semacam besi. Tanpa perlu meneruskan rabaannya lagi, Naoto sudah bias menebak benda apa yang baru saja ia raba itu. Sebuah pedang atau mungkin katana. "Astaga!!" kata Naoto pelan. Itu berarti nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya! Kemungkinan besar seseorang berencana untuk membunuhnya. Tapi siapa kira-kira orang itu?!!

Naoto pun mulai ketakutan. 'senpai...aku ingin ketemu senpai. Senpai...aku ingin bersamamu!'

Tiba-tiba truk berhenti dan menyebabkan Naoto terguling dan membentur ke salah satu box besar di sampingnya. Entah bagaimana caranya, tutup box itu terbuka. Detektif itu kembali mengecek apa isi box tersebut. Dan hasil dari pengamatannya membuatnya jauh lebih tercengang lagi. Box itu berisi pistol-pistol dan beberapa kotak peluru. Naoto pun jatuh terduduk. Dan pada saat itulah pintu belakang truk dibuka. Tampak beberapa orang yang berbadan besar sedang melangkah mendekatinya. Orang-orang tersebut dengan kasar menarik Naoto keluar dan menjatuhkannya di sebuah ruangan yang gelap pula. Nampaknya lampunya belum dinyalakan. Namun begitu lampu tersebut dinyalakan…

"Ka-kalian mau apa?!"

salah seorang berbadan besar yang menggeret Naoto tadi mendekatinya. Ia menarik kerah jaket Naoto. "Kami ingin membunuhmu. Dan kami akan melakukan misi kami…hehehehe…"

"Kau gila!!" Naoto menghantam kepala penjahat berbadan besar itu. Otomatis si penjahat melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengaduh-aduh. Naoto yang terbebas itu bangkit berdiri dan meraih pistolnya, lalu mengarahkannya pada penjahat yang tadi menariknya.

"Jangan bergerak!" dan penjahat-penjahat yang lain pun berhenti dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Naoto. Sebab salah seorang kandidatnya sedang terancam.

"Sekarang katakana! Siapa yang membayar kalian untuk membunuhku?! Jawab!!"

"Kami sendiri tak tahu, nona. orang yang menyewa kami menghubungi kami melalui telepon. Heh, lagipula kau sekarang tak berdaya berada di tangan kami. HAHAHAHA!!"

"Sial!"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Di sisi lain, Souji sudah berada tepat di depan gudang bekas…entah gudang apa itu sebelumnya. Lampunya menyala dan terdengar beraneka tawa jahat dari dalam gudang tersebut. Souji menoleh ke arah truk yang pintu belakangnya terbuka dan berlari mendekati truk tersebut. Ia mendapati box besar yang tutupnya sudah terbuka dan melihat-lihat isinya. Dan Souji pun memiliki ide bagus untuk menyelamatkan Naoto. Ia mengambil sebuah pistol dengan peluru penuh dan meraih katana yang tergantung di dinding truk. Setelah itu ia berlari menuju ke gudang tua tersebut.

Di sekitar gudang hanya ada 1 penjaga pada tiap sisi bangunan. Sementara pintu hanya ada 2 saja, yakni pintu depan dan pintu belakang. Masing-masing penjaga membawa sebuah senapan. Itu artinya penjagaannya lumayan ketat. Souji memutar otaknya untuk menemukan cara lain bagaimana merobohkan para penjaga tersebut satu persatu tanpa ketahuan. Tak lama berpikir, ia sudah menemukan ide yang dianggapnya sudah cukup bagus.

Souji menembakkan pistol yang dibawanya tadi ke arah sisi barat bangunan. Penjaga di utara dan selatan banguna bergegas menuju ke sisi barat, sementara penjaga di timur masih sibuk berjaga-jaga. Inilah kesempatan Souji. Pemuda itu menyelinap ke pinggiran tembok. Saat penjaga di timur sedang berpaling, ia segera memukul belakang leher penjaga tersebut dengan pangkal katanyanya hingga pingsa. Penjaga yang roboh itu segera ia sembunyikan di semak-semak sekitar. Setelah memastikan penjaga tersebut benar-benar pingsan, Souji kembali melanjutkan aksi-aksinya yang lain. Rencananya yang selanjutnya adalah menyamar sebagai penjaga di timur.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Souji untuk mengecoh sisa-sisa penjaga yang lain dan berhasil masuk ke dalam gudang. Di dalam gudang ia bersembunyi di balik tumpukan box-box yang cukup tinggi dan mengamati kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di sana terlebih dahulu. Souji mendapati Naoto yang sedang dicekik oleh penjahat berbadan besar tadi, gadis itu terlihat susah sekali bernafas. Di saat itulah Souji mendorong beberapa box besar sehingga hampir seluruhnya terjatuh dan menimpa sebagian penjahat-penjahat yang ada di sana. Tinggal 3 penjahat yang tersisa. Penjahat yang tadinya mencekik Naoto itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan berlari menuju ke arah reruntuhan box. Souji yang sudah bersiap siaga langsung segera memukul pingsan penjahat itu. Tinggal 2 penjahat lagi. Salah seorang penjahat kembali berjaga-jaga di sekitar Naoto, sementara yang satunya lagi menyiapkan snipernya ke arah reruntuhan box. Souji yang kehadirannya masih belum diketahui, namun sedang dicurigai kembali menyelinap ke belakang box-box yang lain. Penjahat yang berada di dekat Naoto mengacungkan pistolnya ke kepala Naoto.

"Hei! Keluarlah! Kalau tidak…" penjahat tersebut mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya. "Kubunuh gadis ini!!"

Naoto hanya tersenyum tipis saja mendengar ancaman penjahat yang ingin menembaknya. Terkesan konyol sekali di telinganya.

"Bodoh, justru kau yang harus berhati-hati. Tak kusangka penjahat berbadan besar sepertimu ternyata mudah sekali dibodohi."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Tepat saat penjahat itu terkecoh dengan kalimat – kalimat Naoto, Souji keluar dan menembakkan pistolnya mendekati penjahat yang sedang mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Naoto. Penjahat itu mundur beberapa langkah, Naoto kembali meraih pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada penjahat yang membawa sniper.

"Hah! Letakkan senjatamu sekarang!" kata Naoto lantang, diikuti dengan sisa penjahat yang meletakkan senjata mereka dan mengangkat kedua tangan. Naoto menendang jauh-jauh pistol yang dipegang penjahat di dekatnya, masih tetap mengarahkan pistolnya sendiri ke dahi si penjahat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau lah yang harus berhati-hati."

"Heh? Aku tak butuh nasihatmu, nona. HAHAHAHA!!"

"Dasar maniak." Dan Naoto menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Jus jeruk pun keluar dari pistolnya dan menyemprot tepat ke kedua mata si penjahat.

Semenatara penjahat yang tadinya memegang sniper tertawa pelan namun penuh dengan kejahatan. Souji pun sadar dengan maksud tawa penjahat yang tertawa barusan. Tepat di belakang Souji, sudah ada seorang penjahat lagi yang siap mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya. Tangan kiri Souji yang menggenggam katana menangkis serangan serangan pedang, sementara penjahat satunya mengambil snipernya yang tadi ia letakkan tak jauh darinya. Souji segera melemparkan pistolnya pada Naoto, dan sebelum penjahat pembawa sniper itu sempat menembak Souji, Naoto telah mengarahkan pistolnya pada si pembawa sniper.

Souji dan si pembawa pedang pun berduel ala samurai. Untunglah Souji pernah masuk klub kendo, jadi setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana mengahdapi penjahat di depan matanya sekarang. Naoto menembakkan beberapa peluru yang sengaja ia melesetkan dengan tujuan menggertak. Si pembawa sniper itu mengarahkan snipernya ke Naoto.

"Heh, kau pikir kau bias menembakku tepat di kepala, nona?" tantang si penjahat.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Kuperingatkan, Jangan anggap remeh aku."

"Oya? Kau tahukan kalau tembakan sniper lebih tepat pada sasaran dari pada pistol biasa?"

"Hah, tentu aku tahu itu. Mau coba?"

"Huh, saying sekali. Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main lagi." Si pembawa sniper dengan cepat mengarahkan sasaran tembaknya ke arah Souji yang sedang sibuk bertarung. Tindakan tersebut di luar prediksi Naoto. Tanpa peduli tepat sasaran atau tidak, Naoto menembakkan pistolnya. Dan beruntung sekali peluru itu tepat mengenai sniper dan senjata itu terlempar dari si pembawa. Souji yang konsenterasinya mulai terpecah terkena sabetan di pinggangnya. Ia jatuh terguling menabrak box di belakangnya. Naoto tak dapat membantu Souji dalam menghadapi musuh duelnya, sebab ia sendiri harus mengawasi si pembawa sniper.

"Heh, setangguh apapun lawanku, semuanya pasti akan kalah!" kata lawan duel Souji dengan penuh kebanggaan dan kesombongan.

"Oya? Hei, aku masih belum kalah."

"Hah! Menit selanjutnya kau pasti sudah kubunuh!!"

"Lakukan saja kalau bias." Tendangan mendadak Souji mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Lawan duelnya terpukul mundur, sementara ia sendiri harus menahan nyeri di pinggangnya.

Untunglah, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine polisi yang mendekat. Sementara kedua penjahat yang tersisa itu mulai panik si pembawa katana yang konsenterasinya sudah buyar total ditendang jauh oleh Souji. Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mengepung gudang dan derap langkah kaki lain yang semakin mendekat. Sepertinya polisi-polisi itu sudah mencapai gedung. Naoto segera menghampiri senpainya, dan para polisi pun sibuk menangkap kedua penjahat yang tersisa. Dojima pun juga berlari menyusul Naoto.

"Senpai?!! Senpai!!!"

"Apa?"

"BODOH!!!" teriaknya kemudian dan menampar senpainya tepat di pipi. "Senpai bodoh!! Bodoh!!! Bodoh!!!" suara Naoto terdengar semakin pelan dan mulai menghilang di balik isakan tangisnya.

Souji hanya tersenyum tipis sambil cengar-cengir. "Kamu ini…bikin aku khawatir. Selalu bikin repot saja! Tahukah kamu betapa khawatirnya aku?!"

"Hwaaaaaahh!!! Justru tindakan senpai itu yang membuatku takut!! Aku takut kehilangan senpai!!! Hwaaaah.." dan meledaklah tangisan Naoto.

Dojima hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah asisten dan keponakannya yang persis seperti anjing dan kucing. Tapi ia sempat dibuat tercengang juga saat Souji memeluk Naoto. Gadis yang ada di pelukan Souji kini berhenti menangis, justru wajahnya samar-samar merona merah. "S-senpai?"

"Aku akan menjagamu…apapun yang terjad- uhhhh….."

"Senpai!!" Naoto tanpa sengaja menyentuh pinggang Souji yang berdarah. Darah segar mengalir deras dari pinggangnya. "Darah? Senpai!!"

Dojima pun terbangun dari lamunan indahnya dan kembali panik.

"Hei, cepat panggil ambulans!!" perintahnya pada seorang polisi.

Souji roboh ke dalam pelukan Naoto dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

"Senpai!!! Senpai!!!"

[To be Continued]

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

haaaahh….akhirnya…..saya updet juga nih cerita. Saya memang kelamaan ga updet nih cerita karena sibuk memikirkan action-action yang muncul di chapter kali ini. Makanya, mohon maaf coz saya lama updet. Di cerita ini, saya sengaja nggak memunculkan persona. Kalo saya munculokan persona, gampang dong nanti ngebasmi penjahat-penjahatnya. Tinggal gini nih:

Souji: Izanagi!! Zio!!

Penjahat2: bweeeeehhh!!!!!!! (kesetrum sampai rambutnya berdiri semua)

Penjahat 9yg sakit jantung): ekkk…(mati di tempat)

Kan ga mungkin saya bikin se simple itu. Makanya, untuk fanfic yg ini saya bikin kayak novel, nggak ada persona. Itu sebabnya Teddie pun nggak muncul. Kalaupun Teddie muncul, mungkin itu masih saya pikirkan kembali walaupun Teddie punya wujud manusia.

Nah sekian dulu di sini. Sampai ketemu next chap!! Bye!!! Please give me some reviews please???


	4. Jealousy

Author's note: hng….saiya maw ngelanjutin cerita apa nih??? (**nepokin jidat ampe inget)** oh iya!! Saiya inget2. parah2, otak saiya habis dicuci bersih ama yg namanya UKK. Gyaboo, akhirnya saiya bisa lolos tanpa ada yg remidi, amien!! Oc2, saiya mohon maaf krn saiya luama bgt g updet nih cerita. Nah skrg saiya lanjutin deh. (hohoho…tenang aja…adegan k**s pasti ada. Tapi ga di chap ini yah)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

_Meeting each other in order to know loneliness,  
We won't know until we exchange a kiss.  
Even so, I am trembling with the joy  
Of having met you.  
Please support my heart.  
We will dream no more,  
We can't run to a warm place.  
We will surely overcome  
The cruel dawn._

**_Michiyuki – Kaori Hikita_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 Minggu telah berlalu semenjak kasus penculikan Shirogane Naoto yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sudah sangat jelas sekali sangat mengincar nyawanya. Souji yang sempat terluka sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan dapat kembali bersekolah. Beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit membuat Souji bosan bukan kepalang. Ditambah dengan kelakuannya yang sempat membuat Naoto naik darah dan memutuskan untuk tak mengunjunginya lagi. Karena Souji ini suka nekat, maka ia menculik Keiichi ke kamar rawat inapnya, sebab dengan cara itu ia yakin Naoto pasti akan kebingungan mencari-cari bocah terpenting dalam pekerjaannya itu. Apa yang dibayangkan Souji justru malah kebalikan 180 derajat. Naoto semakin kesal dan sempat memanggil para suster untuk mengikat Souji di ranjangnya supaya tak membuat detektif wanita itu semakin khawatir akan Keiichi dan kondisi senpainya sendiri yang suka bergerak ke sana kemari. Yang Naoto khawatirkan adalah luka senpainya yang bisa saja terbuka lagi akibat tingkah-tingkah yang tak ada habisnya dari si penderita luka. Repot juga. Bagi Naoto Keiichi jadi jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang senpainya yang lebih mirip anak umur 10 tahunan.

"Senpaiii!!! Jangan gerak terus!!!" ucap Naoto sudah kelewat kesal melihat Senpainya sedang duduk manis di pinggiran jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Geez, Nao-chan, kau ini suka sekali sih teriak-teriak begitu. Berisik."

"Senpai, jangan duduk di situ! Bahaya, nanti bisa jatoh!!"

Terlihat dengan jelas senyuman Souji semakin lebar. Ia merasa senang ketika ia berhasil memancing amarah adik kelasnya, ia senang melihat wajah Naoto yang kemerahan karena marah, ia senang Naoto memperhatikannya, ia senang Naoto mengkhawatirkannya, ia senang Naoto peduli padanya. Eits-eits…semua itu salah besar, yah, salah besar!! Mustahil bila semua itu terjadi.

"Senpai!" Naoto mengguncang-guncangkan pundak si pemuda yang sedari tadi melamun terus. Begitu si pemuda sadar dari lamunanya ia langsung segera memeluk Naoto yang kalah cepat untuk mencegah hal tersebut terjadi. Naoto kelihatan bodoh sekali saat itu, kikuk dan gelagapan. Samar-samar Souji bisa merasakan kedua lengan Naoto yang gemetaran, namun ia tak menggubrisnya dan hanya memejamkan matanya dengan Naoto masih berada di pelukannya.

"Se-se-senpai!! To-to-to-"

Souji hanya diam saja, tak menjawab hingga akhirnya ia membisikkan satu kata di telinga Naoto. Pelan namun terdengar sangat jelas serta menghanyutkan. "_Arigatou_."

_Apakah pesan yang ingin disampaikan senpai melalaui kata 'Arigatou' itu? baru kali ini aku mendengar Senpai berkata seperti itu_.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Semenjak kasus yang terjadi di rumah sakit pada hari itu, Naoto semakin tak tahan bila bertemu dengan seniornya, khususnya yang berambut abu-abu satu itu. Sejak itu mereka berdua memang selalu pulang bersama, tapi mereka berdua semakin bertingkah kikuk. Souji yang pada awalnya dingin-dingin begitu terhadap semua siswa di kelasnya kini jadi lembek dan sering tertangkap basah sedang melamun. Salah satunya ia ketahuan melamun pada saat jam pelajaran King Moron.

"SETA!!" teriak King Moron nggak kalah sama teriakannya Dinosaurus. Souji gelagapan dan langsung berdiri, memfokuskan pandangannya ke guru sentimen yang tadi meneriakkan namanya.

"Siapa yang suruh kamu ngelamun, hah?! Nggak ada yang nyuruh!!" ya iyalah nggak ada yang nyuruh, emang kalau mau day dreaming harus disuruh dulu ya? Umpat Souji dalam hati.

"Sebagai hukumannya kamu harus ikut dalam group band sekolah yang sedang dipersiapkan untuk lomba yang akan diadakan di Gekkoukan High! Nanti pulang sekolah langsung saja kamu ke ruang kesenian, hari ini mereka ada latihan!! Awas kalau sampai bolos!"

Ki-King Moron ini…benar-benar out of topic deh. Hukumannya harus ikut group band ? Group band yang akan tanding di Gekkoukan High lagi!! Bagi orang-orang biasa pasti mereka sudah senangnya bukan main! Sayangnya Souji tak tertarik dan tak mau tahu tentang eksistansi group band itu. Dengan menghela napas panjang, Souji menerima hukuman aneh King moron pada hari itu dengan berat hati.

Pulang sekolah Souji buru-buru meringkas buku-bukunya dan segera bergegas ke depan kelas Naoto. Ia mendapati bocah itu sudah tidak ada di kelasnya. Souji berpikir Naoto sudah pulang duluan karena mungkin ia ada urusan mendesak yang harus diperbincangkan dengan Dojima, mengingat kasus penculikan itu belum terpecahkan. Dengan gontai Souji membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kesenian.

Di lain sisi, Naoto baru saja keluar dari WC wanita tepat setelah Souji melewati WC dan berjalan menuju ke arah ruang kesenian. DEG…DEG…DEG…lagi-lagi jantung Naoto berdetak dengan kencang dengan sendirinya tanpa kesadaran dari si pemilik jantung. Naoto tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa pengendalian dari otaknya, seakan-akan wajahnya bukanlah miliknya lagi. Karena penasaran, Naoto pun memutuskan untuk membuntuti senpainya.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Ketika Souji mendorong pintu besar yang menghalanginya untuk masuk ke ruang kesenian, ia mendapati seluruh anak group band sudah berkumpul di sana disertai dengan suara berbagai alat musik yang "sangat indah dan pantas untuk dikenang". Suara gitar listrik yang menyakitkan telinga, suara drum yang dipukul-pukul dan berbuyi seperi irama parade keliling, suara nyanyian yang cempreng serta memekakkan telinga, suara keyboard yang asal dipencet, dan campuran suara lainnya. Rasanya ingin sekali Souji menendang satu per satu peronil-personil "professional" itu keluar dari ruangan kesenian. Ia baru dapat bernapas lega ketika semua mata tertuju padanya yang otomatis membuat semua bunyi musik berhenti.

"Yo! Kau sudah dating rupanya, Souji-kun! Kau ingat aku kan? Ini aku, Yosuke!" sahut salah seorang member personil "professional" yang sedang duduk sambil memangku gitar listriknya. Ganti pemuda mirip preman kesasar -*di smackdown ama Kanji*- menyapa Souji sambil mengacung-acungkan stik drumnya. "Yo, senpai! Kenapa lama sekali, kita perlu banyak latihan!" katanya penuh semangat merah putih.-*emang Kanji dari Indonesia apa??*-

"Sou-kun, ayo cepat kemari! Kau bagian keyboard! Yukiko selalu saja berantakan bila ia sudah menyentuh tuts-tuts tersebut." Keluh gadis berambut coklat susu yang mengenakan jaket hijau faforitnya. Sementara gadis serba merah yang duduk di kursi keyboard hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dan malu.

Harapan Souji satu-satunya adalah…semoga semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka…

"…kenapa kau terus saja menyiksaku seperti ini…." Geram Souji pelan sambil membayangkan King Moron yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya tersiksa.

"Hei, lagu apa yang akan kita pakai untuk lomba nanti?" Tanya Yosuke sambil memainkan gitar yang digenggamnya. Kanji hanya membalas dengan bahu yang terangkat sambil memainkan drumnya kembali seperti orang yang memainkan irama pengiring barongsai-*dipukuli Kanji*-.

"Oh, tidak…semuanya parah-parah. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa dipilih sih?" keluh Souji lagi.

"Semuanya, ayo kita mulai!! Satu dua ti-"

"STOOOOP!!! STOP! STOP!!" teriak Souji menggelegar seantero Yasogami, tak tahan mendengar beraneka ragam musik campur bawur yang "sangat pantas untuk dikenang" itu. Souji meletakkan tasnya di loker yang tersedia dan menyuruh Yukiko untuk berdiri supaya ia bisa duduk dan memainkan keyboard yang terbujur di depannya. Semua member personil "professional" berhenti memainkan alat musiknya masing-masing, mereka berkonsenterasi mendengarkan permainan keyboard dari Souji yang sebentar lagi akan segera mengalun.

Detik berikutnya Souji memainkan keyboard dengan lembut bak seorang pianis ternama. Suara yang teralunkan dari keyboard itu terasa sekali. Terasa menenangkan, lembut, dan melodinya juga cukup unik. Berbeda jauh saat Yukiko yang menekan-nekan tuts demi tuts. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian barulah Souji berhenti dan disambut dengan tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah dari anggota personil yang lain selain dirinya. Yukiko dan Chie sangat-sangat terkesima, kelihatan sekali dari tatapan mata mereka yang bersinar-sinar. Kanji dan Yosuke terkagum-kagum sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau ada lalat yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke celah mulut mereka yang terbuka lebar.

"Souji-kun, ajar aku dong! Ayolah!!" pinta Yukiko ditambah dengan tangannya yang ditepuk, menandakan ia amat-sangat ingin belajar keyboard darinya.

"Yukiko-san, apa kau pernah main piano?"

"Eum…pernah…tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Waktu itu aku memakai lagu…'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'…heheh…" Gedubrak!! Band macam apa coba kalau memakai lagu 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'?! Mustahil sekali kalau mereka bisa jadi band anak-anak, mengingat penampilan Kanji yang sangar begitu, pasti anak-anak seumuran Nanako yang menonton langsung ngibrit karena takut dilempari stik drum oleh Kanji.-*Dikirim ke hell oleh Jigoku Shoujo yang dipesan Kanji*-

"Haah…apa ada yang bisa main piano di sini?"

Semuanya yang hadir di ruangan tersebut dengan senang hati menunjuk Souji.

"He-hei, maksudku selain aku!! Yosuke, kau bisa memainkan apa?"

Yosuke menggaruk-garuk kepala lalu mencoba memainkan gitar listrik kebanggaannya. Dan hasilnya dibawah buruk…Yosuke segera dihampiri Souji yang mengambil gitar tersebut dari genggamannya dan mulai memainkan alat musik yang disitanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Souji berhenti dan kembali ditepuk tangani yang lainnya. Permainan gitar listrik Souji memang nggak kalah dengan permainan pianonya yang sebanding.

"Tsugoiii!!!" teriak Rise yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Senpaaaaiii!!" Rise berlari dengan tangan terulur ke depan serta bibir yang maju beberapa senti berencana untuk memeluk Senpainya yang pintar bermain gitar listrik namun Souji berhasil mengindari 'serangan maut' Rise dan alhasil…

"GYAAA!! RISE!! AKU BUKAN SENPAI, AKU KANJIIII!!" jerit Kanji tak terpendam lagi karena terdorong Rise.

"Mukya…kok jadi kamu sih Kanji?!" Rise segera menjauh, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja salah mencium pipi orang…tapi ia segera bergelantungan di lengan Souji. Sementara Souji Cuma bisa mematung saja, bukan karena ia sedang dihinggapi seekor- eh, seorang artis popular, tapi karena ia terlalu shock melihat tingkah personil-personil group band yang akan mengikuti lomba di Gekkoukan High bersamanya nanti. Apa jadinya group band kalau personilnya aneh semua seperti itu, lagipula mereka semua terlihat tak berbakat…kecuali Rise yang memang sudah bawaannya pandai menyanyi.

"S-Souji-kun, bi-bisa tolong…umm…ajari aku main…pi-piano??" pinta Yukiko tergagap saking malunya. Baju dan bando merah yang dipakainya memiliki warna yang menyamai warna pipinya saat ini.

Naoto yang mengintip melalui celah kecil di pintu merasa sedikit kesal karena senpainya pandai memaikan alat musik. Tanpa sadar ia sudah meremas kaleng minuman yang tadi dibawanya. Kedua alis detektif muda itu semakin tertekuk beberapa saat, lalu ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah kaki yang berat. Sepertinya Souji telah menerima permintaan Yukiko untuk mengajarinya. Entah apa yang salah pada diri Naoto. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menyeruak masuk dan menyeret Senpainya dari ruangan itu untuk pulang bersamanya.

"HOREEE!!! Kyaaa!!! Nanti pulang langsung ajari! Yah? Yah?" Yukiko sudah seperti kesetanan saat ia merengek-rengek minta diajari secepat mungkin dengan alasan "Sebentar lagi kan ada pertandingan di Gekkoukan High, makanya harus banyak latihan!" dasar…ada-ada saja Yukiko ini.

"Baik, untuk hari ini kita berhenti di sini dulu saja. Kita lanjutkan lagi besok. Konbanwa!" ucapan Souji itu menandakan selesainya latihan pada hari itu.

Dengan tenang pemuda berbakat musik itu berjalan menuju ke loker sepatu. Di sana ia mendapati Naoto yang sedang bersandar di lokernya sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya- mungkin lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Souji diam sejenak sambil memandangi Naoto yang kelihatannya stress berat. Ia ingin menanyainya, namun jika dilihat dari kondosi Naoto sekarang, mungkin sebaiknya jangan dulu. Sebab bisa saja ia yang malah kena sambar petir amarah Naoto. Meskipun Souji berpikiran seperti itu, mulutnya tetap saja bertanya pada Naoto di luar kendalinya.

"Nao-chan, kenapa masih di sini? Menungguku?"

"Iie. Soro soro shitsurei shimasu!!" (Tidak. Saya harus segera pergi)

"Ch-chotto matte!" spontan Souji meraih lengan Naoto seperti saat ia mencengkram tikus yang akan segera kabur dari kamar Nanako( rahasia penulis: di sini Nanako takut tikus, Nanako senang akan kehadiran Souji di rumahnya karena Nanako memiliki Onii-chan yang bisa dimintai menangkap tikus di kamarnya). Naoto tidak menatap kembali ke arahnya, ia hanya diam saja dan membetulkan posisi topinya dengan tangan yang satu lagi.

"Naoto, hari ini kamu aneh sekali. Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku bukan urusan senpai kan? Tolong lepaskan aku, senpai, aku harus segera menemui Dojima-san."

Di luar bayangan Naoto, Souji menariknya, menyuruhnya mengikuti Souji entah kemana senpainya itu akan membawanya. "Se-senpai! Kau mau membawaku kemana?! Senpai!"

"Diamlah Naoto, sebaiknya kau siapkan saja dirimu itu untuk menghadapi ribuan pertanyaan yang akan meluncur dari mulutku padamu."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Sekarang katakana, kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini? Kau bukan Naoto yang biasanya." Souji segera berucap ketika mereka telah sampai di pinggiran Samegawa River. Di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan nenek-nenek tua yang selalu memakai baju serba hitam itupun juga tidak ada di sana. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang sedang menginjak tanah lembab pinggiran sungai Samegawa.

"Senpai, sudah kubilang kan? Aku baik-baik aja, nggak ada yang salah!"

"Jangan bohong, Naoto!" pemuda yang lebih tua itu nyaris saja berteriak. "Kau berbicara seperti itu, tapi tatapan matamu mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Jangan bohong!"

"*sigh* Senpai, kau ini benar-benar keras kepala!"

"_Because of you stubbornness_.." lanjut Souji seenaknya. "Kau marah karena aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu lagi?"

"Bukan" singkat, padat, jelas. Itulah yang diterima Souji. "Sama sekali bukan."

Pemuda itu mulai berpikir keras. Memutar-mutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan Naoto menghindarinya sekaligus tak memerdulikannya.

"Kau marah karena aku mengajari Yukiko-san main piano?"

Naoto mendelik. Saking kagetnya ia sampai lupa untuk bersapas selama beberapa saat. "Bu-bukan!"

"Bohong. Kelihatan sekali tahu dari cara bicaramu," tamat sudah Naoto! Kenapa rasanya susah sekali sih untuk berbohong terhadap senpainya yang satu ini?! "Naoto, meskipun kau detektif, kau tetap saja tak bisa berbohong padaku. Sepintar apapun kau merahasiakan suatu hal dariku, aku pasti akan membongkarnya. Karena aku tak ingin kau merahasiakan apa-apa dariku."

DEG! Lagi-lagi! Apa ini?! Perasaan apa ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kambuh lagi sih?! Aliran darah di dalam tubuh Naoto semakin cepat memuncak. Saking cepatnya sampai ia bergetar hebat, pipinya merona merah semerah apel beracun yang dimakan putri salju.

Saat ini jam tangan Naoto menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Pemuda di dekatnya memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di tepian. Naoto hanya mengikutinya saja, ikut-ikutan duduk. Matahari masih ada di atas langit, masih cukup lama untuk terbenam.

"Jadi benar kau marah karena aku mengajari Yukiko-san main piano?" lagi-lagi…kenapa membahas soal itu lagi sih!! Umpat Naoto dalam hati.

"Bagaimana aku marah? Kan aku tak ada di sana, mana aku tahu kau mengajari Yukiko-senpai atau tidak." Masih dengan nada ketus Naoto berusaha menutupinya dari senpainya yang…pandai sekali membongkar rahasia orang ini…

"Oya? Bukankah kau tadi mengintip, Naoto? Aku sempat melihat ujung rambutmu yang menyeruak di antara pintu, kau lupa ya kalau penglihatanku ini tajam?"

"Oh ya, tajam sekali untuk mengintip ce-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulit Naoto sudah disumpal dengan sepotong sandwich yang dibawa Souji. Sebenarnya Souji Cuma bawa satu saja, tapi karena saat ini ia sedang bersama Naoto…sebaiknya gadis maskulin itu diberi juga. Souji tak ingin membayangkan Naoto sampai ngiler melihatnya makan sandwich. Souji juga tak bisa membayangkan Naoto melihatinya manyantap sandwich yang lezat itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan ingus meler-meler. Ups, bukannya yang barusan itu Souji sudah membayangkannya??

"Enak saja, siapa yang suka ngintip? Kau atau aku?" masih dengan gaya sok cuek Souji berkata sambil melahap sandwichnya, lalu mengunyahnya dan menelannya.

"Senpai aneh…"

"Eh? Aneh apanya?"

"Hahahaha, enggak. Nggak apa-apa. Pokoknya menurutku aneh! Hihihihi…"

"Kau ini…" well, sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah tak bisa menahan senyum yang menggelitik bibirnya sejak tadi. Muncullah seulah senyum di bibir Souji.

"Hei, Naoto-chan," Naoto menoleh menghadapnya, dengan mulut menuh dengan sandwich. "Besok kau ikut aku yah sepulang sekolah. Kau wajib ikut! Awas kalau sampai kabur!" ancam Souji yang sudah jelas sekali terdengar tidak seperti ancaman bagi Naoto. Gadis kebiru-biruan itu sudah tahu kalau Souji tak akan mampu menyakitinya ataupun berani mengancamnya.

"Kalau aku kabur bagaimana, Senpai?" goda Naoto ingin tahu reaksi balasan senpainya.

"Aku akan mencarimu sampai dapat, lalu memasukkanmu ke dalam sangkar burung supaya kau nggak bisa lari lagi." Jawab Souji hiperbolis. Mana ada orang yang muat dimasukin ke sangkar burung coba?

"Ohohoho…tentu tak muat, Senpai. Hihihi…"

"Oh, kali ini lain. Akan kubuat super ekstra besar, bila perlu akan kusertakan seekor singa juga di dalamnya. Aku akan memerintahkan singa itu untuk memakanmu bila kau mencoba untuk kabur."

Meledaklah sudah tawa Naoto mendengar ucapan Souji yang sudah kelewat hiperbolis. Singa masuk ke dalam sangkar burung? Apa pikiran Senpai sudah rusak? Huahahahahaha!!

"Naoto-chan, kau mulai bertingkah seperti Yukiko-san. Ketawamu itu lho…"

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf. Tapi, kalau aku digigit si singa, apa yang akan senpai lakukan pada singa itu?"

"Aku akan mendukung si singa untuk segera menelanmu. Yuk, kita pulang!" selesai berucap Souji bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pulang, diikuti Naoto yang berlari mengejarnya di sampingnya.

"Senpai! Kau kejam juga ternyata!" katanya sambil menonjolkan bibirnya, menandakan ia sedang kesal dengan jawaban Souji. Si pemuda hanya meringis geli.

"Bercanda. Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu digigit singa manapun kok."

Untunglah pada saat itu matahari nyaris terbenam, sehingga warna langit kemerahan yang dipancarkan matahari itu dapat menyembunyikan rona merah wajah Souji maupun Naoto. Sepertinya hari ini Naoto benar-benar aneh. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan senpainya. Ia jadi lebih manja dan mudah sekali marah- ooh, atau mungkin cemburu yah? Entahlah, yang jelas hari ini Naoto merasa sangat lega sekali sekaligus merasa tenang. Bahkan Naoto sendiri tak sadar kalau ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan berbagai perubahan yang dialaminya semenjak ia bertemu dengan seorang troublemaker di dalam hidupnya, Seta Souji.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Souji. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan kelas Naoto 1 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Sudah jelas sekali kekalahan Naoto sudah berada di depan mata. Naoto tak punya kesempatan untuk kabur, atau mungkin ia memang tak ingin kabur? Bisa saja kan kalau ia kabur dengan alasan ada keperluan mendadak dengan kepolisian, mengingat jabatannya saat ini sebagai detektif. Naoto menyeret langkah kakinya menuju keluar kelas, dimana ia mendapati senpainya sedang bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Belum sempat Noato benar-benar menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai depan kelas, sudah mulai beredar gossip-gossip aneh di sekitarnya.

_"Eh, lihat! Seta-senpai sedang bersandar di depan kelas kita! Ia sedang menunggu siapa ya?"_ bisik salah seorang perempuan ke segerombolan teman-temannya.

_"Hei, belakangan ini aku sering melihat Naoto-kun dan Seta-senpai pulang bersama lho! Apa mereka berdua homo?"_ nampaknya siapa pun yang berkata seperti ini masih belum percaya juga kalau Naoto itu jelas-jelas seorang wanita.

_"Begitulah, kalau tidak salah…kemarin aku sempat mendengar mereka berdua bertengkar. Apa itu berarti…pertengkaran antara kekasih?"_

'JLEBB!!' apa sih yang sedang dipikirkan teman-teman sekelasnya itu?! Naoto semakin gugup ditambah dengan Souji memasang tampang cuek dengan berita angin yang sedang seliweran dari mulut ke mulut orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu malah sempat menguap-nguap lebar-lebar. Ketika Naoto beranjak pada posisi arah yang salah, Souji menarik lengan Naoto dan menggeretnya ke arah berlawanan. "Sen-Senpai!! Lepaskan aku!!"

"Jadi kau mau kumasukkan ke dalam sangkar yah?"

Pintu ruang kesenian terbuka lebar-lebar dan menampilkan sesosok idola berkuncir dua di baliknya. Gadis itu melambai-lambai bak seorang artis yang sedang berjalan di atas karpet merah dengan kamera berceceran di sekitarnya. Kanji yang kesal karena cara jalan Rise yang 'menggoda' itu dapat memancingnya, melemparkan stik drumnya ke arah sumber kekesalannya. Dan…yak! Nyaris mengenai sang idola! Lemparan yang nyaris sempurna!

"Kanji!! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Rise balas melempar stik dan dengan sempurna meniru cara melempar seorang pitcher….yup! tepat mengenai jidat Kanji! Rise dapat nilai 100!! -*ditempeleng karena OTT* (gyabon…) Yosuke tertawa-tawa diikuti Chie dan Yukiko yang sudah sakit perut karena tak tahan lagi untuk ketawa.

"Rise-chan, lama-lama nanti bisa jatuh cinta lho sama Kanji-kun. Hehehe…" goda Chie sambil menyipit-nyipitkan matanya. "Ohohohoho…" tawa Chie ala …..(Satoko dari Higurashi)

"Nggak! Rise nggak akan jatuh ke tangan si tepung!! Nggak akan!!" elak Rise sambil meraung-raung seperti serigala mendapat mangsa. (lho..kok..)

BRAAKK!! Pintu ruang kesenian kembali terbuka lebar. Kali ini muncul pemuda berambut abu-abu bersama dengan 'binatang peliharaan' yang diseretnya dari balik pintu. -*diseret ke laut karena udah mengatai Naoto binatang peliharaan*-

"Semuanya, kenalkan! Mulai hari ini sudah ditetapkan, pemain keyboard kita adalah Shirogane Naoto!" seru Souji dengan lantang bak presiden yang mendeklarasikan kemerdekaan negara. -*dijotos Souji krn disamakan dgn presiden…gyabooo…*-

semua mata melotot, melotot ke arah Souji dan orang yang diseretnya. Mereka melotot bukan karena tidak setuju. Tapi mereka punya rencana tersembunyi lain di benak mereka masing-masing yang kebetulan sama. Seluruh mata bersinar-sinar seperti singa yang akan segera menerkam mangsanya. Orang pertama yang buka mulut setelah hening yang lama itu adalah si idola.

"Hei…apa aku tak salah lihat? Souji-senpai menggeret Nao-chan, kan?"

"Ya, tak salah lagi. Dia benar-benar Naoto-chan!" seru Chie seperti baru menemukan penjahat yang sedang kabur dari bank.

"Kalau begitu…kita punya pemikiran yang sama, kan, Rise? Chie?" kata Yukiko yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari ketiganya.

"Semuanya…SERBUUUUU!!!!"

tiga trio macan -*ditempeleng Yukiko, Rise dan Chie*- err..maksud saiya ketiga gadis terpopuler se Yasogami High itu segera melancar kan aksi mereka. Sekejap kepulan asap mulai berseliweran di sekitar Naoto yang sedang diserbu singa-singa yang sedang kelaparan itu.

"Se-senpaiii!!! Tolooong!!!" jerit Naoto dari balik kepulan asap yang bercampur menjadi debu. Souji hanya gelng-geleng kepala, terpaku karena aksi para wanita yang kadang mampu membuatnya mengakui bahwa wanita itu memang berbahaya. Beberapa menit setelah serbuan itu kepulan-kepulan debu itu mulai mereda. Terdengar suara batuk-batuk para cewek yang ngos-ngosan. Kecuali Naoto yang hanya diam saja sambil terduduk di lantai. Yukiko mengusap keringat yang nyaris menetes di dahi. Chie berkacak pinggang sambil meluruskan tulang punggungnya. Rise tersenyum berseri-seri. Sementara Naoto tersenyum-senyum dengan urat yang menyembul di dahi, bertekad akan memberi mereka pelajaran atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padanya.

"Kyaaa!!! Nao-chan manis sekali dengan seragam cewek!! Mukyaaa!!! _Omochikaeri_!!!" jerit Rise seperti baru menemukan harta karun saja. (sepertinya Rise kebanyakan nonton Higurashi sampai2 ketularan Rena)

"Waaah, kenapa Naoto-kun nggak pakai seragam perempuan Yasogami saja? Kan lebih terlihat manis!!" komentar Yukiko sambil melipat tangannya, dilanjutkan dengan komentar Chie. "Yaaah, kalau para lelaki tahu, pasti akan banyak sekali yang naksir Naoto-kun!!"

Yosuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berputar mengelilingi Naoto yang kini pakaiannya telah 'disulap' oleh ketiga penyihir Yasogami yang terkenal ganasnya.

"Hei, Sou-kun, bagaimana menurutmu penampilan Naoto-chan yang sekarang?? Ha?"

Naoto segera menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu cekikikan sendiri melihat tingkah-tingkah kawan-kawannya. Souji sesekali menoleh ke arah Naoto yang terebus matang sehingga kulit wajahnya berubah merah. Diamatinya Naoto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, lalu bergumam pelan.

"Manis kok. Sayang masih terlihat tomboinya. Hehehe…"

gadis yang baru saja disulap itu berhenti tersenyum. Sedikit demi sedikit ia melangkah mendekati senpai yang menggeretnya tadi. Dengan pipi yang semaikn merah, Naoto menampar Souji sambil berteriak sekerasnya.

PLAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!

"Dasar Senpai!! HENTAI!!!!" jeritan itu diikuti terbangnya para burung merpati yang hinggap di jendela ruang kesenian karena suara Naoto yang benar-benar menghasilkan getaran ultrasonic. (walah2…)

**-To Be Continued-**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Moshi-moshi….akhirnya selesai!!! Chapter ini berhenti di sini dulu yaaaah. Oya, makasih bwat para reviewers karena udah bersedia memberi reviews untuk Ffic ini. Dan sekali lagi mohon maaf karena saiya updetnya cukup lama dikarenakan terhambat oleh ujian kenaikan kelas yang baru saja selesai.

Bagi yang tidak tahu apa itu 'Omochikaeri' akan saiya beri tahu artinya. (ditimpuk seluruh pembaca krn para pembaca nggak mau diberi makanan yang dinamakan 'Tahu')

Omochikaeri artinya 'I wanna take him/ her/ it home!!!'

Bgitulah. Huehehehehehe…di chap ini Naoto kelihatannya benar2 berubah drastic dari naoto yg sblum2 nya yah?? Yahh…bgitulah saiya…pengarang yg nggak menentu…

Well, sampai ketemu di next chap yaah. Sebelumnya saiya mau berharapdulu

Pembaca: berharap apa'an, buk??

Shizu: berharap spy dpt reviews dari para pembca…amin!! -*diseret bagaikan anjing oleh para pembaca*- GYABOOO!! MUKYAAAA!! T_T


	5. Fears

Author's note: Gweee, aq dah g sabaran bwat ngelanjutin nih fic! Tapi, krn ada 2 story yg aktif skaligus, saiya harus selingi. Yups, skrg gilirannya saiya buikin nih fic!! Yosh!! Saiya berterima kasih bgt kpd Separated-union, krn reviews anda di chap sebelumnya, saiya bener2 ketambahan ide yaaaang cemerlang. Arigatou Gozaimasu!!! Now, enjoy the fanfic!! Oc, tambahan! Di fic ini bkl saiya terangkan juga masa lalu Souji. Hwehehehhehehehehe…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: Fears…**

_I will dry your tears  
Take away your fears  
Let me be your shelter  
Your heart is safe in here  
So beautiful and pure  
There's nothing I would not endure  
Oh, love as got me blinded  
I see it all so clear_

**_Fergie – Won't Let You Fall_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Sou-chan, kami harus berangkat lagi ke luar negeri karena pekerjaan. Untuk sementara kau tinggal bersama nenekmu di Okinawa dulu yah selama 1 tahun?" Kata seorang wanita dengan lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut abu-abu seorang anak berusia 10 tahunan yang tingginya hanya sepinggang pria tinggi di sebelah si wanita._

"_Tapi…Okaa-san, aku…aku,"_

'_Sou-chan! Kau ini laki-laki! Kau tidak boleh bermanja-manja seperti itu!" sambar pria yang tingginya sekitar 185 cm itu. "Ingat, kami hanya pergi selama 1 tahun saja. Tahun depan kami akan menjemputmu pulang."_

_Bocah 10 tahunan itu hanya mengangguk saja walaupun alisnya berkerut. Tanda bahwa ia terpaksa karena tak punya pilihan lain. Souji kecil pun akhirnya tinggal bersama dengan neneknya selama 1 tahun. Laki-laki itu pun akhirnya menjadi transfer student di sebuah sekolahan di Okinawa. Menjadi anak baru di sekolah tentunya sangat tidak mengenakkan. Souji kecil sering dijahili, bahkan dikhianati teman-temannya di sekolah baru itu. Awalnya Souji tak menggubris semua gangguan yang diterimanya. Hingga suatu tragedy terjadi._

_Ia difitnah membawa rokok ke sekolah. Hal ini mengundang kemarahan guru wali kelasnya sehingga wali kelasnya tersebut menghubungi kedua orang tuanya. Orang tuanya yang kebetulan sedang berada di Tokyo itu segera datang ke Okinawa untuk menghadiri panggilan dari sekolah akibat tindakan yang bukan kesalahan Souji itu. Souji tahu jelas tindakan keluarganya selanjutnya akan seperti apa. Ayahnya memarahinya dan mengurungnya di gudang bawah tanah rumah neneknya selama seminggu penuh. Ibunya tak percaya pembelaan Souji atas fitnah yang diterimanya itu. Neneknya jatuh sakit karena terlalu sedih dengan kenyataan palsu Souji membawa rokok ke sekolah. Ia ingat jelas seperti apa perkataan ayahnya saat itu._

"_Kau mau jadi apa dengan membawa rokok ke sekolah, hah?!!" seru ayahnya benar-benar murka. "apa kau ingin menjadi berandalan?! Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung, Souji!!" lengan kanan pria itu menyabet lengan kiri putra tunggalnya hingga bocah itu terjerembab ke lantai kayu kediaman neneknya. Tidak hanya itu saja, pria itu kemudian mencengkram lengan Souji erat-erat, menimbulkan sakit yang luar biasa bagi anak seumurannya._

"_Sa-sakit…" erang Souji kecil saat itu. "Otou-san, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak pernah membawa rokok itu!! Akyu tidak pernah merokok!!!" jerit Souji kecil yang sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jeritan itu dibalas dengan tamparan yang melayang ke wajah Souji, lebih tepatnya di pipi. Bocah itu langsung tersungkur ke lantai, bibirnya berdarah. Tak berniat lagi untuk mencoba berdiri ataupun duduk. Hatinya hancur pada jam itu, menit itu, dan detik itu. _

"_Pertama kau berani membawa rokok ke sekolah, sekarang kau berani berbohong?!! Otou-san benar-benar menyesal punya anak sepertimu, Souji!!"_

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__

"Buaaaaahh!!!"

Souji terbangun dari mimpinya semalam. Yah, lebih tepatnya sih dibilang mimpi buruk masa lalunya. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Souji pun mencoba mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal hingga ia mendengar sebuah ketukan yang lumayan keras dari ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Onii-chan, sarapannya sudah siap! Ayo kita sarapan!" ternyata adik sepupunya lah yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya untuk mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Si pemilik kamar segera bangkit dan membereskan futon yang baru saja ditidurinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Souji untuk bersiap-siap, 15 menit kemudian ia sudah berada di ruang makan dengan telur dadar dan roti panggang di atas meja sebagai sarapan paginya pada hari itu. Nanako masih sibuk berjalan kesana kemari mengurus beberapa cucian piring, sementara Dojima sudah bersiap-siap berangkat kerja setelah menghabiskan sarapannya terlebih dahulu.

"Onii-chan, ayo cepat dimakan sarapannya! Kalau tidak nanti kita terlambat loh!" kata Nanako menasehati Onii-channya yang hanya bengong saja memandangi telur dadar di piringnya. "Onii-chan, tidak enak badan ya? Onii-chan terlihat pucat…"

"Eh? Ahahaha, enggak kok, Nanako. Aku Cuma masih ngantuk saja. _Ja, itadakimasu_!!" dengan sekejap pula Souji menghabiskan sarapannya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Nanako semakin bengong melihat tingkah Onii-channya yang…terlihat lebih rakus dari pada biasanya. Kesannya seperti belum makan 10 hari saja.

Di perjalanan Souji berpapasan dengan Yosuke. Awalnya Souji tak menyadari kehadiran si anak manager Junes ini hingga Yosuke menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Yosuke berusaha menyamakan kecepatan langkah Souji yang sepertinya terburu-buru.

"Yo! Kau buru-buru?"

"Begitulah. Hari ini giliranku tugas piket." Jawab Souji setengah sadar. Sebab setengah dari pikirannya melayang kembali ke mimpi buruk yang didapatnya kemarin malam.

Reaksi Souji selanjutnya adalah sesak napas karena Rise yang tiba-tiba datang dengan kecepatan 420 km/jam langsung melompat dan merangkul Senpainya dari belakang. Siswa-siswa lain yang kebetulan melalui jalan itu tercengang sekaligus bengong melihat tingkah seorang Risette yang berbeda 180 derajat dari yang di TV.

"Seeeeenpai!!! I miss you!!" oh, uh. Mengingat tinggi Rise hanya sebahu Souji, jelas sekali Souji tercekik dari belakang. Sudah begitu, pelaku pencekikan itu masih tidak sadar juga dengan perbuatannya dan masih asyik mengucapkan berbagai macam salam pagi yang sepertinya tak akan ada habisnya itu.

"Oi, Rise. Kalau kau tetap melanjutkan selamat pagi mu itu, Souji bisa tewas terbunuh olehmu!" sergah Yosuke sambil menarik Rise yang masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya itu. Chie dan Yukiko juga kebetulan melewati jalan yang sama ikut-ikutan membantu Souji. Yukiko menarik kedua tangan Souji dari depan dibantu dengan Chie di belakang Yukiko. Hah, entahlah jadi apa. Yang jelas Souji merasa benar-benar akan dibunuh pada hari itu juga oleh para anggota group band yang baru saja ia kenal satu bulan yang lalu.

"Se-senpai! Hentikan itu! Souji-senpai sudah terlihat akan segera tewas 1 detik lagi jika kalian tidak melepaskannya segera!" jerit Naoto dari belakang, untungnya Naoto tidak ikut-ikutan menarik Rise dari Souji. Keempat pelaku pencekikan itu segera melepaskan Souji dan mendapati Souji yang berusaha menormalkan kembali nafasnya sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk. Hah, untunglah datang si penyelamat, jika tidak, sekarang ia pasti sudah berada di alam baka.

"Kalian….benar…benar…ingin mem…bunuhku yah?!"

"Go-gomene…" kata keempat pelaku secara bersamaan entah kebetulan atau disengaja. "Hei, nanti sepulang sekolah kita latihan yah. Nanti pada perayaan festifal budaya kita akan ditandingkan dengan kelompok group band Gekkoukan High. Jadi kupikir kita perlu latihan ekstra." Jelas Yosuke panjang lebar.

"Yah, itu urusan nanti. Aku duluan." Jawaban terakhir si pemuda rambut abu-abu itu menghentikan langkah kaki sisa-sisa personil yang lain. Tentu mereka menyadari ada yang salah dengan Souji hari ini. Tingkah pemimpin mereka itu terkesan…semakin aneh saja setiap menitnya.

"Hei, kau merasa…ada yang aneh tidak pada Souji hari ini?" bisik Yosuke pada Chie sepelan mungkin agar Souji tak dapat mendengar walaupun jarak antara Souji dan Yosuke berbeda 10 meter. Sekedar untuk antisipasi saja.

"Yah, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tidak biasanya Souji-kun bertingkah seperti itu."

"Hei, Chie. Tidakkah kau merasa kalau Souji-kun seperti menghindari sesuatu? Jangan-jangan…" kata Yukiko menggantung, membuat teman-temannya yang lain penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimatnya yang terpenggal.

"Jangan-jangan apa, Yukiko-senpai?" Tanya Rise dengan suara centilnya yang khas. "Apa maksudmu, jangan-jangan Souji-senpai menghindari kita?"

"Itulah yang tadi ingin kukatakan, Rise-chan."

"MUKIIII!!! NO WAY!!" jerit si artis sok inggris.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Yosuke dan kawan-kawan akan latihan untuk menghadapi kompetisi yang diadakan saat festifal budaya. Semuanya sudah hadir kecuali Kanji yang entah kemana ia pergi. Yosuke seperti biasa, sibuk dengan gitar listriknya. Rise dan Yukiko sibuk melatih suara mereka, bisa dibilang melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Chie sedang mengutak-atik oboe yang akan ia mainkan. Sementara Naoto memilih memainkan keyboard dari karena saat itu keyboardnya sedang dipakai oleh Souji yang memainkannya secara acak-acakan dan penuh emosi yang meluap-luap. Gerakan jari-jemari Souji begitu cepat dalam menekan tuts, jika orang biasa yang melihatnya mungkin mereka akan berpikiran ia main sembarangan. Tapi nada yang dimainkan seharusnya enak didengar, berhubung si pemain sedang emosi…nadanya jadi terdengar seperti drakula yang memainkan organ.

"Hei, kali ini aku benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang kita bicarakan tadi pagi. Senpai seperti drakula sekarang…" bisik Rise yang merasa terganggu sekali dengan nada-nada drakula yang dimainkan Souji.

"Ugh…aku bisa melihat aura gelap sedang mengitari Souji-kun sekarang. Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Hei, Yosuke, kau punya ide?" Tanya Chie nyerocos saja, tak begitu memerdulikan permainan mengerikan Souji. Yosuke menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat menggunakan headphonenya dan memasang volume hampir maksimal.

"Seseorang, tolong hentikan Souji!!!"

Permainan Souji tak kunjung henti, malah menjadi-jadi. Naoto yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya terbawa emosi juga mendengar dentingan nada-nada yang sungguh bernatakan di telinganya. Gatal sekali rasanya. Kesal, sepertinya ia ingin sekali segera memotong jari-jemari itu supaya berhenti main acak-acakan. Beberapa urat di kepalanya menyembul. Naoto menggebrak kedua bogem tangannya tepat di atas tuts, sehingga menghasilkan nada yang bercampur. Barulah permainan Souji berhenti. Pandangannya teralihkan ke Naoto yang sudah bertanduk. Tapi setelah melihat Naoto sekilas, Souji kembali memainkan permainan drakulanya.

"SENPAI!!!! STOOOOP!!!!" Teriak Naoto yang kesabarannya sudah terkuras habis akibat tingkah Senpainya ini. Barulah permainan Souji berhenti total. "Nada macam apa itu?! Tidak ada orang yang bisa menyanyikan lagu apapun dengan nada cepat, berantakan, dan mengerikan seperti itu! Kau piker kau ini sedang memainkan piano dalam rumah hantu untuk menakut-nakuti orang apa?!"

Souji sendiri bangkit berdiri dan menatap Naoto tak kalah tajam. "Terserah aku kan mau main seperti apa? Apa itu urusanmu?"

"Tentu saja itu urusan kami semua!" jawab Yosuke tak kalah emosi. "Kau pikir dengan permainanmu yang benar-benar hancur itu tidak merugikan orang lain apa?!"

"Senpai, awalnya kupikir kau jadi berubah seperti itu karena kami bertindak buruk dalam latihan. Tapi…kelakuanmu itu keterlaluan sekali! Kalau kau tak suka bilang saja! Jangan hanya mendiamkan kami dan secara tiba-tiba menjauhi kami seperti ini!" sambar Rise ikutan marah.

"Apa? Apa maksud kalian dengan 'menjauhi kami' hah?" nampaknya Souji sendiri kebingungan dengan maksud anggota lain yang protes.

"Senpai, kupikir kau ini sudah berubah dari sifat keras kepalamu itu. Ternyata kau memang tak pernah berubah dan tak pernah niat berubah!" Sahut Naoto dengan suara beratnya, lalu beranjak menuju pintu ruang kesenian untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan aura kemarahan itu. Naoto tak pernah suka aura seperti itu. Aura yang dimana-mana akan meruntuhkan rasa kebersamaan sekokoh apapun kebersamaan itu.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Dojima yang sibuk membaca Koran sambil menunggu hidangan yang sedang disiapkan oleh Nanako dengan Souji yang juga menunggu Nanako duduk di hadapannya merasa sedikit terganggu juga. Pasalnya Souji sejak pulang sekolah selalu memancarkan aura yang benar-benar buruk sih. Nanako juga bisa merasakannya kalau Onii-channya sedang dalam emosi yang buruk, jadi ia lebih berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat keributan di dapur. Dojima kemudian melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

"Hei, aura yang kau pancarkan dari tadi itu membuat Nanako takut tahu. Tuh, Nanako sampai gemetaran saat akan memasak telur." Kata Dojima membuyarkan keheningan yang mengisi ruangan itu.

"Oya? Maaf. Aku hanya sedikit kesal saja. Hari ini benar-benar,"

"Kau punya banyak masalah kan? Ceritakanlah. Kita ini kan keluarga."

"Ke-keluarga ya?" kata Souji pelan dan yakin Dojima maupun Nanako tak dapat mendengarnya. "Yah, entah kenapa anggota personil yang lainnya hari ini marah besar padaku. Mereka bilang, aku bertindak aneh dan menjauhi mereka secara diam-diam karena aku sebal dengan permainan mereka yang berantakan," Souji berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas dan mengatur emosinya supaya tidak sampai menyembur begitu saja, mengingat ia sedang berbicara dengan pamannya. " Apa maksud mereka sih dengan berkata seperti itu? Dasar personil-personil aneh."

"Hm…" gumam Dojima mencoba mengerti situasi yang sedang dihadapi keponakannya. "Kalau menurutku sih tidak salah kalau mereka marah padamu."

"Pa-paman?"

"Naoto-kun tadi bilang kalau permainan piano mu persis drakula, apa itu benar?"

"Mungkin? Waktu itu aku hanya memainkannya sesuai suasana hati saja." Jawaban Souji disambut dengan helaan napas panjang Dojima yang sepertinya sudah menangkap apa sumber penyebab utama permasalahannya.

"Souji, kau pasti punya masalah lain selain masalah ini kan? Katakana saja, aku bisa membaca matamu." Yah, nampaknya Dojima jauh lebih canggih dari Souji yang mampu membaca pikiran orang. Kalau Souji bisa memperdaya Naoto untuk bisa mengatakan sejujurnya, Dojima mempunyai kemampuan lebih dari itu.

"Paman, kau terlalu banyak membaca pikiran orang. Yah, sebenarnya tadi pag-"

*Triiiiiing….Triiiing…*

Bunyi telepon rumah kediaman Dojima berbunyi. Nanako yang tak ingin mengganggu perbincangan ayahnya dan Onii-channya mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut. Seperti biasanya, pertama-tapa ia pasti akan berkata 'Moshi-moshi' selanjutnya ia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Tak lama anggukan Nanako itu diakhiri oleh dikembalikannya gagang telepon ke posisi semula.

"Naoto-neechan bilang dia akan kemari. Dia bilang dia akan sampai dalam waktu 5 menit."

"Oh, baiklah. Lalu, lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi, Souji." Sambung Dojima menuntut Souji melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpenggal tadi.

"Oh. Itu. Sampai mana ta-"

_*We're all trapped in…drrrt….a maze of relationship..drrrt…*_

Kini ganti HP Souji yang berdering. Si pemilik HP langsung merogoh kantong celananya dan meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Souji melihat layarnya yang menampilkan tulisan 'Otou-san'. Tanpa perlu menerima panggilan tersebut ia menekan tombol merah yang berarti menolak panggilan. Dojima hanya sanggup geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah keponakannya yang memang benar-benar aneh hari ini. Souji benar-benar berubah drastis hari ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?"

"Tidak perlu. Paling-paling ia hanya akan menceramahiku untuk tidak terlibat dengan gang bikers atau apalah yang ada di pikirannya." Sahut keponakan Dojima terlihat sekali cuek dan tak mau berurusan dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Dari sorotan matanya terlihat jelas sekali di sana ada rasa marah dan juga sedih yang bergabung menjadi satu.

"Hei, sebenci apapun kau pada ayahmu itu kau tetap tidak berhak berlagak seperti itu. Setidaknya angkatlah panggilannya." Nasehat pria yang lebih tua di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Paman tahu kan seperti apa perlakuan Otou-san dan Okaa-san 7 tahun yang lalu padaku saat aku dititipkan di Okinawa? Mereka tak pernah mau percaya padaku. Yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah pekerjaan, bisnis, dan karir mereka. Entahalah apa artinya diriku di mata mereka."

"Well, orang tuamu memang sibuk bukan main, tap-"

"Bagiku paman dan Nanako-chan lebih menyerupai orang tua yang kuinginkan. Paman sebagai Otou-san dan Nanako-chan sebagai Okaa-san."

Dojima menunduk lesu namun ia bahagia kehadirannya bisa diakui keponakannya itu.

"Souji, aku ini juga bukan ayah yang baik," Dojima meneguk kopi hangatnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Aku sering meninggalkan Nanako sendirian, aku pun juga selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sendiri. Nanako pasti sangat kesepian selama ini."

"Tapi setidaknya kau masih ada saat Nanako-chan membutuhkanmu. Tidak seperti Otou-san, apapun yang terjadi padaku ia tak mau tahu. Yang dia tahu, aku anak baik-baik dan patuh pada orang tua."

_*Ting….Tong…*_

kali ini bel rumah yang berbunyi. Souji bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu bagi asisten pamannya. Begitu senpainya yang membukakan pintu, Naoto langsung melengos. Aksi buang muka terjadi di antara keduanya. Mereka hanya diam-diaman saja. Souji tak mempersilakan Naoto masuk atau apa, hanya tetap diam saja. Sementara Naoto yang sudah tahu Senpainya akan tetap diam berjalan melewati pemuda perambut abu-abu itu tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun. Gadis 16 tahunan itu malah menyambut Nanako yang tepat ada di belakang Souji. Naoto sedikit membungkuk dan mengucap selamat malam.

"Konbanwa, Nanako-chan! Ini kubawakan tofu. Tadi dalam perjalanan kemari aku mampir ke Marukyu. Nih."

"Waaah," Nanako dengan senang hati menerima tofu pemberian Naoto dengan sumringah. "Arigatou, Naoto-neechan!"

kedua pipi Naoto bersemu merah mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'nee-chan' oleh Nanako. Sudah jelas sekali kalau Nanako mengira ada hubungan spesial antara Onii-channya dan Naoto. Naoto yang gelagapan berusaha menutup-nutupinya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah senpainya dengan cemberutan, terlihat Souji sendiri sedang menunduk melihat permukaan lantai dengan wajah memerah.

"Otou-san!! Hari ini kita makan tofu juga yaaaah!!"

"Heh, Naoto-kun sampai repot-repot membawakan tofu segala. Masuklah Naoto-kun!" sambut Dojima hangat. Sepertinya Naoto sudah dianggap seperti bagian dari keluarga sendiri.

"Senpai, sampai kapan mau berdiri di sana terus?" nada suaranya kembali berat seperti tadi siang saat Naoto marah pada ketua bandnya.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk menyiapkan tofu pemberian Naoto, 10 meit kemudian mereka ber-empat sudah duduk di meja makan. Gadis termuda di ruangan itu menyalakan TV, makan sambil nonton. Dojima toleh kanan kiri melihat asisten dan keponakannya yang duduk berhadap-hadapan hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan tidak enak walaupun masing-masing sudah memegang sumpit.

"Hmm…tofunya enak! Kau beli di mana, Naoto?" Tanya Dojima berniat mengalihkan perhatian. Naoto hanya membalas singkat, namun tatapan matanya masih tetap menuju ke senpainya.

"Di Marukyu."

"Ehehehe, pantas saja enak." Dojima tertawa garing, gagal mengalihkan perhatian. Kalau Dojima gagal, maka pengalihan perhatian yang dilakukan Nanako ini berhasil. Entah disengaja atau tidak.

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan, sepasang kekasih tidak boleh bertengkar!" Tukas Nanako yang kelihatannya juga sudah mulai emosi gara-gara keheningan antara Naoto dan Onii-channya yang biasanya jadi biang ribut di kediaman Dojima. Entah ribut karena perdebatan atau hal yang lain. Sekejap Nanako disambut oleh tatapan evil dari keduanya. Secara bersamaan sepasang kekas—oh, maksud saya, sepasang evil serentak menyangkal bak tentara yang sedang melaporkan misi sukses atau tidak.

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!!"

Nanako sedikit mengerutkan dahi. "Muki, sekarang sepasang devil, muki…" gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak mungkin aku mau menerima cewek dihadapanku ini, sudah cerewet, tidak mirip perempuan, galak lagi!"

"Oh, aku sendiri tak akan mau dengan dirimu yang mirip drakula, menyebalkan, keras kepala, dan angkuh!"

Terima kasih kepada Nanako yang mampu mengembalikan keributan yang beberapa menit yang lalu sempat hilang dari kediaman Dojima. Dojima hanya mengangkat sebelah alis melihat perdebatan asisten dan keponakannya yang membara penuh semangat. Semangat untuk menjelek-jelekkan satu sama lain maksudnya.

"Senpai, kau itu seperti kerupuk melempem! Tidak enak dirasakan!"

"Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan makanan! Kau sendiri lebih mirip-"

Nanako dan Dojima lagi-lagi kompak dalam geleng-geleng kepala sambil berkata, "Benar-benar sepasang suami-istri yang serasi…"

"Paman!!" sangkal Souji

"Nanako-chan!" Sangkal Naoto.

"Otou-san, kutebak mereka berdua akan menikah 5 tahun lagi!" seru si gadis cilik kemudian, membayang-bayangkan kedua biang ribut itu menikah. Entah apa jadinya rumah mereka, pasti akan ada banyak sekali 'nyanyian' di sana sini.

"Kalau Otou-san tebak, mereka akan menikah 1 tahun lagi! Hahahahahahaha!!" kedua anak manusia yang bernama belakang Dojima itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil berguling-guling ria di lantai. Benar-benar keluarga yang unik…pikir Naoto sambil sweatdropped.

____________________________

"Nah, Dojima-san, Nanako-chan, aku pulang dulu yah. Dadaaaah!!" pamit Naoto sebelum pulang.

"Eits, tunggu dulu!" cegah Dojima menghalangi Naoto dengan menutup pintu depan yang awalnya sudah dibuka Naoto. "Masa suaminya tidak mau mengantarkan istrinya? Kejam sekali suaminya."

Lagi-lagi…godaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Dojima. Nanako mendorong-dorong Onii-channya menuju ke pintu depan. "Ayo, Onii-chan! Antar Naoto-neechan pulang! Onii-chan tidak mau kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi pada Naoto-neechan 'kan?"

"Kenapa tidak paman saja yang mengantar si galak itu pulang?"

"Oh, sudah lama sekali aku tidak membacakan Nanako buku cerita. Nah, kuserhakan calon istrimu itu ke tanganmu yah. Daaah!"

_JGREK…_

Pintu tertutup rapat, meninggalkan keheningan yang merajalela dan suara hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berlalu melewati mereka. Seharusnya dia sudah sadar kalau Nanako dan pamannya itu sedang bersekongkol. Pasti akan susah sekali mengantar Naoto pulang sampai di rumah khusus untuk hari ini. Mengingat baik Souji dan Naoto sama-sama mengeluarkan aura seorang reaper.

Seperti sediakala, jalan yang mereka pilih untuk dilalui selalu Samegawa river. Selama berjalan, mereka tetap berdiam diri. Sampai Naoto melencengkan tujuan awal mereka. Naoto menggok ke arah tepian sungai dimana ada banyak kunang-kunang di sekitar sungai.

"Kyuuuu…kawaii!!" kata Naoto pelan dengan mata bersinar-sinar, Omochikaeri!!!"

"Khe, ternyata cowok sepertimu bisa juga ya bertingkah semanis itu?" sindir Souji yang duduk di bangku terdekat. Naoto meliriknya. "Kau saja yang terlalu dingin, senpai!"

Terlalu dingin ya? Mungkin begitulah. Tak seorang pun tahu apa yang menyebabkan sifatnya jadi dingin seperti itu. Pemuda itu mendongak ke atas, melihat bulan sabit yang melayang di atasnya. Ia mengulurkan kepalanya untuk mencoba menggapainya seperti anak kecil yang berangan-angan akan duduk di atas bulan.

"Mereka terlalu jauh. Meraih mereka sama saja dengan meraih bulan."

"Mereka siapa, senpai?" Tanya Naoto yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Souji. Souji tidak menghindar ataupun menjauh. Kehadiran Naoto sekarang terasa…begitu menenangkannya. Sekarang Souji sadar betul apa maksud dibalik 'usiran' Dojima untuk mengantarkan Naoto pulang. Dojima tahu kalau orang yang amat sangat dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah Naoto. Gadis galak, cerewet, jenius, namun mampun mengikat hatinya bila Naoto tidak ada di sisinya. Tak pernah ia sangka gadis macam itulah yang selama ini mempengaruhinya.

"Orang tuaku," jawab pemuda itu singkat. "Sebenarnya…pikiran mengenai orang tuaku inilah yang sangat menggangguku hari ini."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan orang tua senpai?"

Souji menoleh menatap Naoto dengan tatapan nanar. Jutaan kesedihan muncul begitu saja menyerbu Naoto. Pemuda itupun menceritakan mimpi buruk masa lalunya yang didapatnya pagi itu.

**Flashbck…**

_Souji adalah keturunan satu-satunya dari keluarga Seta. Hidupnya serba berkecukupan, namun kekurangan perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya_. _Pada kasus Souji difitnah membawa rokok, puncak penderitaannya berujung di sana. Seperti yang sudah dibahas di atas. Ia dikurung selama 1 minggu penuh di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Keluarga besar Seta. Ayah Souji marah besar. Ibunya hanya diam saja, merasa kecewa karena gagal mendidik satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Seta. Penyakit neneknya semakin parah karena kekecewaan neneknya pada cucu kesayangannya. Lebih tepatnya tak ada seorang pun yang percaya akan perkataan Souji. Hanya sepasang suami istri saja yang percaya pada Souji. Bukan kakek neneknya. Bukan juga ayah ibunya. Hanya Dojima dan istrinya, Chisato saja yang percaya. Dojima tahu betul Souji saat itu berkata yang sesungguhnya, mustahil seorang anak kecil akan tetap terus menentang jika perbuatannya sudah ketahuan. Tetapi Souji kecil tetap bersikeras menentang ayah dan keluarganya yang lain bahwa ia difitnah._

"_Ryo-kun, kasihan Sou-chan. Kupikir mereka terlalu keras terhadapnya." _

"_Aku juga berpikir begitu, Chisa-chan. Aku tahu Sou tak berbuat seperti itu. Baiklah, aku akan mencari bukti yang kuat." _

_Dojima lah yang akhirnya membuka mata keluarga besar Seta lebar-lebar dengan tindakan keterlaluan mereka terhadap Souji hanya karena tuduhan palsu yang diterima putra tunggal kakak perempuannya. Souji akhirnya dibebaskan dari ruang bawah tanah, tapi sudah terlambat. Hati kecil bocah yang terkurung itu sudah hancur. Kepercayaannya kepada keluarga yang selama ini ia pertahankan mati-matian hancur sudah. Sejak saat itu Souji bersikap dingin dan lebih suka menyendiri. Setiap kali keluarganya meminta maaf padanya tak satupun kata balasan yang keluar. Souji kecil hanya diam saja seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar suara-suara permintaan maaf itu. _

"_Uso da…" kata Souji pelan sambil membuang pandangannya keluar jendela kamarnya yang menghadap taman._

"_Souji-chan?" kata ibunya yang terisak karena menyesal tidak mempercayai putranya sendiri. "Souji-chan, bilang sesuatu pada-" belum sempat ibunya selesai bicara Souji sudah berlari keluar kamar mencari bibi yang paling ia sayangi dan juga pamannya._

_Seta Shiori, ibu dari Seta Souji merasa benar-benar terpuruk. Suaminya pun ikut menyesal telah melakukan kesalahn terbesar dalam hidup mereka, kehilangan kepercayaan seorang anak. Tak lama setelah insiden itu nenek Souji meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya._

**End Flashback …**

Naoto mendengarkan semuanya dengan penuh konsenterasi dan pengertian. Inikah penyebab utama senpai jadi dingin dan angkuh seperti itu? Karena baginya tidak memiliki teman itu jauh lebih baik karena ia tak akan pernah disakiti bila suatu saat temannya itu mengkhianatinya? Hatinya yang benar-benar hancur akibat perlakuan keluarga di masa kecil yang keras? Sekarang Souji jadi mirip serigala terluka yang menyendiri karena tak ingin dilukai lagi. Selama Souji menceritakan cerita masa kecilnya, air matanya yang beku itu meleleh.

"Senpai, kau menangis…"

"Oya? Aku tidak menangis kok."

"Tapi pipimu basah…" tunjuk Naoto. Si pemuda meraba-raba pipi kanannya dan benar, basah. "Oh, kau benar. Sejak saat itu aku menutup hatiku. Lebih baik tidak punya teman dari pada akhirnya disakiti."

"Tapi, senpai. Kupikir," Naoto melihat ke atas, menikmati udara malam yang sejuk. "Kau orang yang kuat."

"Nao?"

"Bukannya orang tuamu tidak menyayangimu, senpai. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. Ditambah dengan hidup sebagai keturunan satu-satunya keluarga besar Seta…"

Souji hanya mengangguk-angguk, lega ia akhirnya dapat menceritakan kepahitannya selama ini kepada seseorang yang sangat ia percaya dan….ia sayangi. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu satu sama lain. Souji segera memeluk erat-erat Naoto yang kalah cepat untuk menghindar. Oh, sepertinya Naoto sendiri tak ingin menghindar. Gadis itu membalas pelukan senpainya dan mengelus-elus pundak pemuda itu yang bergetar. Air mata Souji kembali meleleh.

"Naoto, kau tahu…kau orang pertama yang peduli padaku. Orang pertama yang paling kubutuhkan."

"Se-senpai, kau membuatku meleleh…" kata Naoto pelan karena deg-deg an yang hebat disertai pipi yang merona merah.

"Arigatou, Naoto." _Sayang aku tak bisa mengungkapkan rahasia terakhirku padamu, Naoto. Gomenasai._

_"Tears are words the heart can't express"_

"_I love walking in the rain, 'cause then no one knows I'm crying."_

**To be Continued…**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ea, kok bisa-bisanya yah aq bikin story yang melenceng jauh dari ide utama q. seharusnya chap ini sih aq maw bikin latihan intensif para personil. Tapi entah kenapa bisa jadi menceritakan masa lalunya Souji. Gyabooo, makasih buaaaaanyak bwat para pembaca dan reviewers :Separated-union, Hihazuki, lalanakmalas, dll. gomene, kyknya belakangan ini fanfic agak2 troble deh. entah komp saiya yg trouble atau fanficnya.

Ngomong2…'Uso da' itu artinya 'pembohong'. Huehehe, gomen kalo ada salahnya. Habis Uso da itu aq pelajari dari Higurashi. Yang jelas Uso itu setahu saya artinya 'bohong'. (ditempeleng pembaca krn menjelaskan yg tak perlu) mukyaa…T_T

Aniwei, kasih reviews, saran, atau apa ajalah yaaaaah….saiya butuh komen soalnya…sapa taw bisa jadi inspirasi…huehehehehe…(dicelupkan ke pot panas karena maksa)….blup…blup-blup…


	6. Best Friends

Author's note: buseth dah! Mewek lah aq begitu selesai baca fic Nodame Cantabile yg judulnya 'The Confessions of Chiaki Shinichi" ato semacam itulah. Bener2…bikin aq HAMPIR nangis, tapi masih belum mampu membobol hati q bwat bikin aq nangis persis orang gila. Aniwei, kok jadi melenceng jauh yaaa?? Back to the first topic. Kalo di chap yang lalu aq bikinnya sedih2, skrng wktnya seneng2!! Setuju??? Yosh!! Lanjut ke story!! Oya, ngomong2….di sini saiya munculkan Teddie deh.. tapi jangan kaget yah kyk apa Teddie nanti…huehehehehe

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6 : Best Friends**

_This, this close I'm watching you  
Why, why are we only friends?  
No matter how, no matter how strong my feelings are  
They don't reach you. You don't understand  
I'm so in love with you_

**_Konna ni Chikaku de – Crystal Kay_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_A true friend knows your weaknesses but shows you your strengths; feels your fears but fortifies your faith; sees your anxieties but frees your spirit; recognizes your disabilities but emphasizes your possibilities_.'

Kalau kemarin Souji datang dan memainkan piano bak drakula yang kehilangan mangsanya, sekarang ia masuk dan memainkan piano sambil senyum-senyum. Wajahnya tampak penuh semangat dan gembira. Yosuke dan Chie melongo dengan sikap Souji yang lagi-lagi berubah drastic. Yah, sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur musim panas yang akan sangat panjang. Rise dan Yukiko hampir tersedak melihat tingkah Souji ketika mereka sedang berlatih tarik suara. Kanji tetap sibuk memainkan drumnya karena ia tak tahu insiden yang sempat terjadi kemarin. Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar, menampilkan sesosok lelaki- eh, tidak lagi, Naoto yang memakai seragam perempuan Yasogami .

"Gomene, Minna! Gomenasai!"

"Hei, tak masalah kok. Lagi pula kita baru saja mau mulai. Ngomong-ngomong, Naoto," kata Yosuke dengan kalimat terpenggal melihat penampilan baru Naoto. "Kau habis makan masakan buatan Chie, Yukiko, dan Rise yah?" _Criiiing_… sekejap Yosuke sudah dihujani tatapan ingin mempunuh para gadis selain Naoto. "Hahaha, kau tahu, aku ini lelaki yang jujur."

"Tapi, KAU terlalu jujur, Yosuke!" Chie menekankan kata 'kau' saat mengatakannya.

"Eh, ah, uh, sudah-sudah! Yuk kita latihan!" seru Yosuke berusaha menghindari aksi pembunuhan yang akan segera berlangsung beberapa saat lagi.

Naoto berjalan menghampiri senpai yang kemarin malam baru saja mencurahkan uneg-unegnya. Sepertinya senpainya itu baik-baik saja, kelewat baik-baik saja malah. Souji menghentikan permainannya, sadar akan kehadiran Naoto yang sudah mepet sekali dengannya. Kalau diukur-ukur, jarak antara pipi Souji dan Naoto hanya sekitar 2 cm saja.

"Na-Naoto! Se-sejak kapan kau,"

"Senpai, mainnya kok berhenti?" potong Naoto. "Ayo mainkan lagi!"

"He-hei, kita ini berkumpul buat latihan bersama kan? Lagipula, besok kita sudah libur."

Kanji tiba-tiba berdiri dari balik drumnya serta mengacung-acungkan stiknya ke atas. "Hei, kita bisa tidak latihan di rumah Yukiko-senpai saat liburan??"

Yukiko menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak bisa. Kalau kita latihan di sana, kasihan para tamu yang menginap."

"Oh, benar juga." Lalu Kanji kembali duduk.

Ganti Naoto yang bangkit berdiri dengan ide yang ia yakin benar-benar cemerlang. "Kalau begitu kita latihan di villa ku saja! Kebetulan villa sedang kosong, jadi bisa kita pakai untuk latihan!" Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah lama sekali Naoto dan kakeknya tidak berpiknik ke sana. Baik Naoto maupun kakeknya sama-sama sibuk, maka villa pun terlupakan. Naoto sendiri baru teringat kalau ia punya villa setelah Kanji mengusulkan untuk berlatih di rumah Yukiko.

"Mukya! Asyiiiiiikk!!! Kira-kira kita bisa menginap di sana berapa lama, Naoto?"

"Uhh…sekitar sepuluh harian atau lebih bisa kok, Ri-chan." Balas Naoto yang juga senang melihat seringai gembira Rise yang tak kalah dari Souji. Suasana sekejap berubah menjadi ceria berkat seorang Naoto. Di luar kesadarannya, Souji hanya melamunkan Naoto dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. Naoto memang pembawa keceriaan, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita serbu Junes!! CHAAAAARGEE!!" seru Chie kelebihan semangat bak tentara yang akan berperang. Yosuke sweatdropped, diikuti Kanji yang tahu pasti apa yang telah direncanakan Chie.

"Chie-senpai, aku benar-benar salah 'kan kalau berpikiran KAU akan membuat bekal makanan??"

"Owh, Kanji-kun! Kau sudah bisa membaca pikiran seorang gadis ternyata! Seharusnya pikiran Rise-chan saja yang kau baca."

Rise terlompat kecil di tempat, terkejut mendengar ucapan senpainya yang barusan. Apa jangan-jangan ia di sana akan dijodoh-jodohkan dengan Kanji?? Rise dapat membayangkan liburan musim panasnya yang terburuk sepanjang sejarahnya jika ia akan dijodohkan dengan Kanji di Villa. "Chi-Chie-senpai! Iie!! I only love Souji-senpaaaaai!!" lagi-lagi lebay dan centil. Rasanya susah sekali untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan centil si Rise.

"Sayang sekali, Rise-chan! Souji-senpai sudah ada pemiliknya. Ya 'kan, Chie??" Yukiko menutupi mulutnya sambil tertawa kecil disertai dengan kedipan sebelah mata yang ditujukan pada sahabatnya yang suka sekali dengan warna Hijau. "Hauuuun!!" jawab Chie mengangguk-angguk setuju. Yak, ketahuan sudah oleh Yukiko kalau Souji dari tadi membisu karena melamunkan Naoto. Souji sih, tatapan matanya tidak berpindah-pindah tempat. Subject yang ia pandangi terus-menerus adalah gadis 'agak' feminine dadakan yang berambut biru gelap.

"Ouch! Ada benih-benih cinta yang sedang tumbuh nih! 2 benih cinta!" teriak Yosuke girang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba girang.

"*sigh* Yosuke, kau ini benar-benar…tidak mengerti. Ja, pokoknya aku bagian membuat bekal makanan!! Yukiko, kau bagian pembeli bahan makan malam untuk di Villa! Rise-chan, kau bagian…ungg…apa yah?" katanya sambil bertopang dagu, berpikir dan mencari-cari tugas yang cocok untuk si artis.

Rise tertawa ala tante-tante (seperti Satoko di Higurashi) "Aku bagian menyiapkan pakaian-pakaian yang akan dibawa Souji-senpai saja yah?!" Kanji dan Yosuke semakin sweatdropped. Kalau Yosuke dan Kanji hanya double sweatdropped, Souji sudah triple sweatdropped. Ternyata pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menyimak juga pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung.

"HAH?! Ogah!! Lagipula, aku bisa mengurus barang-barang yang akan kubawa seorang diri!! Tidak perlu repot-repot Rise-chan."

"Oooowh, ayolah Senpai. Tak perlu sungkan-sungkan!" Rise jadi semakin genit. Naoto hanya meringis saja. Entah ia sengaja meringis supaya tidak terlihat cemburu atau memang geli melihat tingkah Rise.

"Hahaha, tak perlu repot-repot!" kata Souji diikuti dengan balasan Rise.

"Hahaha, tak perlu sungkan-sungkan!" Rise meniru ucapan Souji hanya dengan kata 'sungkan-sungkan' dan 'repot-repot' nya saja yang berbeda.

Diam-diam Souji menggeram pelan. "Dasar artis kelainan!" kemudian ia menepuk dahinya sendiri, mengetes apakah ia demam atau tidak karena tingkah teman-temannya yang sudah termasuk 'kelainan'.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

pada hari selasa pagi Yosuke dkk berkumpul di rumah Naoto. Di depan rumah naoto tampak berbagai kardus dan koper-koper yang tumpang tindih. Souji terbengong-bengong melihat tumpukan 'sampah' di matanya itu yang membuatnya gatal untuk menyingkirkannya karena mengangguk jalannya. Tak lama Naoto dan yang lain keluar dari rumah dan beranjak menuju bus yang sepertinya juga milik keluarga Naoto.

"Ah, senpai! Kami baru saja akan menjemputmu karena kau terlambat." Kata si gadis bertopi detektif.

"_Gomen_. Nanako terus-terusan menuturiku seperti anak kecil. Harus bawa obat ini, obat itu. Bawa baju ini, baju itu." Komentar Souji asal. Padahal sebenarnya ialah yang bangunnya terlambat. Dasar kakak yang mengkambing hitamkan adiknya!

"kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang!"

Awalnya semuanya ramai-ramai saja di dalam bus pribadi milik keluarga Shirogane. Kanji ribut sendiri karena Yosuke terus mengejarnya supaya berbagi 'animal crackers'. Chie dan Yukiko sibuk mendebatkan makan malam yang akan mereka masak malam ini. Souji yakin 100% siapapun yang memakannya bisa tewas detik ia menelan makanan itu. Sekalipun tikus, kecoa, ikan, dan cicak! Rise entah sedang rindu dengan dunia karirnya yang serba kamera dimana-mana nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas sambil dengerin mp3 playernya. Dengan begini kini meninggalkan Naoto yang sibuk dengan telepon dari Dojima dan Souji yang Cuma terbengong-bengong dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Oh, begitu. Ternyata itu…oh ya….terimakasih atas infonya, Dojima-san." Klik. Ia menekan tombol merah pada permukaan Hpnya. "Senpai,"

"Ya?"

"Kok dari tadi diam saja?"

"Oh" Souji Cuma ber 'oh' lalu kembali melanjutkan bengongnya. "Oi, Naoto, kenapa kita malah ke pantai sih?"

Naoto duduk di sebelah Souji yang bangkunya kosong. "Ungg…apa aku pernah bilang villa ku ada di pegunungan? Tidak kan?"

Yups. Naoto tak pernah bilang kalau villanya di pegunungan. Souji cuma sedikit cemberut lalu kembali memandangi jajaran pantai di luar jendela bus.

"Kau tak pernah ke pantai, senpai?" Tanya Naoto yang sepertinya tertarik dengan topik itu karena melihat senpainya yang terus-terusan memandangi laut lepas di sekitar daratan.

"Uh, ya. Aku tak pernah. Yang aku ingat saat kecil hanya suasana rumah sakit." Kata Souji. Dari nadanya terdengar ia masih tak ingin menceritakannya lebih lanjut. Naoto sadar dan mulai merasa bersalah karena telah membawa topik pembicaraan yang salah. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu.."

"Hahaha, tak apa. Liburan kali ini," Souji menoleh menghadap Naoto, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau harus jadi tour leader ku. Keberatan?"

Naoto tersenyum lalu dilanjutkan dengan tertawa ringan. "Hahaha, aku hanya akan merasa keberatan bila disuruh mengangkat seluruh barang yang mereka bawa." Katanya seraya menunjuk biang ribut yang sedang membuat keributan di belakang bus tentunya.

"Naoto, kurasa kau perlu melengkapi bus ini dengan peredam suara. Jika tidak bus mu bisa meledak karena mereka."

Naoto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Huhuhu…AHAHAHAHA!! Opps, maaf-maaf. Aku jadi mulai tertular Yukiko-senpai. Ngomong-ngomong, senpai," katanya terputus sejenak. "Aku mendapat firasat buruk mendengar apa yang sedang diperdebatkan Chie-senpai dan Yukiko-senpai. Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangaaaaaat buruk akan terjadi malam ini."

"Heh, mereka sedang memperdebatkan bagaimana membuat sushi. Mungkin mereka akan memasukkan durian di dalam sushi yang akan mereka buat?" Katanya membayang-bayangkan masakan Yukiko dan Chie yang pasti berantakan. Sepertinya ialah yang harus mengurus makan malah mari ini dan seterusnya sampai mereka kembali nanti.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Baru saja mereka menginjakkan kaki di permukaan pantai yang dipenuhi pasir, mereka langsung disambut oleh…uhh…bule kesasar mungkin??? Rambutnya yang pirang dengan mata biru, benar-benar ciri khas bule. Sayang sekali tinggi badan dan gemuknya tidak sesuai dengan ciri khas para bule pada umumnya. Rambutnya kaku terangkat ke sisi kanan, sepertinya dia juga macam cowok yang suka menyebar-nyebarkan feromon seenaknya. Naoto yang menyusul mereka dari belakang langsung disambut hangat oleh bule kesasar itu.

"Nao-chan!!! Long time no see!! I missed you soooo….little???" kata si bule aneh. Naoto yang tergoda untuk berbicara bahasa tersebut oleh Teddie sama-sama membalasnya dengan bahasa yang sama.

"Nice. What are you doing here anyway?" kata si pemilik Villa tenang-tenang saja dan lancar. Rise dan Chie Cuma geleng-geleng, menandakan mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan keduanya. Kanji dan Yosuke masih paham, walaupun bahasa inggris mereka tidak sefasih Souji, Yukiko, dan Naoto.

"I uhhh…I soalnya lagi liburan. Hehehehe…bahasa inggrisnya apa yah?" bule aneh itu Cuma cengar-cengir sambir menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang basah. Souji dkk sweatdropped. Bukankah depan-depannya dia bisa bahasa inggris? Teddie kemudian mengeluarkan kamus dari balik papan seluncurnya.

"Oh, I mean, because I'm having a holiday! Hehehe." Ralat Teddie setelah membuka-buka buku panduan berbicara bahasa inggris di genggamannya.

Rise mulai kesal ditandai dengan berkacak pinggang. Frustrasi karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Eksekiuuuuusemi!! Bisa tolong ngomong dalam bahasa yang bisa kupahami?? Aku tak mengerti!"

Teddie menoleh menghadap si artis berkuncir 2. "Kau bilang 'eksekusi' tadi??? Baiklah, ayo kueksekusi!" Teddie melangkah mendekati Rise lalu tiba-tiba ia sudah merangkul Rise yang terkaget-kaget. Rise menjerit-jerit minta tolong. Jika saja Rise adalah Chie, pasti Teddie sudah terpental ke ujung dunia. Sayang Rise adalah kebalikan jauh dari Chie. Feminine, centil, dan cerewet.

"MUKIIII!!! Souji-senpaiii!!! _Tatsukete_!!!!" Souji Cuma bengong melihat tingkah si bule kesasar dan Rise yang sedang menggilai dirinya. Apa nggak kebalik yah? Seharusnya Souji menggilai si artis, bukan si artis yang menggilai Souji. Entahlah apa yang membuat Rise begitu terpikat pada Souji.

"Hei, lepaskan si centil itu. Atau kau," Kanji menarik pundak Teddie, dimaksudkan agar Teddie melepaskan Rise. "Atau kau ingin-"

"Mukyaaa!!! Preman!! Huiiiii!!!" Teddie berlari sembunyi di belakang Naoto. "My cousin!! I'm scared!!"

Si leader dari group band itu menoleh, menghilangkan bengongnya. "Kau sepupu Naoto?"

"Yuppie!! I am!!" Teddie menongolkan kepalanya sedikit, masih begitu waspada terhadap Kanji.

"Maaf semuanya. Dia ini sepupuku yang…kesasar dari amerika. Dia kemari sedang berjemur di pantai." Kata Naoto menerangkan situasi sepupunya. "Namanya Teddie."

Chie nyengir lebar. "Yeah! Teddy bear!!" kemudian diikuti dengan cekikikan Yukiko yang awalnya pelan.

"Ck…snrk…ch-…Teddy bear?? Huhu…ick…huhahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Uh, Teddie bisa tolong Bantu kami bawa barang-barang? Kau bawa drum set itu yah." Tunjuk Naoto ke arah bagasi bus yang terbuka lebar, menjatuhkan beberapa barang dan koper-koper saking penuhnya bagasi. Teddie yang awalnya senyum-senyum kemudian mendelik melihat satu set drum yang cukup besar dan memakan waktu untuk membawanya sampai ke villa Naoto yang kira-kira 10 meter lagi dari posisinya berada.

"Teddie tak mau!!! Bisa thewas Teddie khalau dhisuruh mhengangkhat begituhan!!!" katanya lebay ditambahi 'h'. Teddie kembali celingukan dan mendapati Naoto dan yang lainnya sudah berjalan menuju ke villa, meninggalkannya dengan satu set drum yang harus dibawa bule kesasar.

"Naoto-chan tetap kejam!! Huuaaaaaa!!!!" tangis Teddie meledak.

"Haaaaahhh…leganya! Semuanya sudah beres! Tinggal pilih kamar saja!" tak disangka, ternyata villa Naoto cukup bersih dan luas juga. Ditambah dengan terletaknya villa tersebut di pinggiran pantai. Baiklah, villa yang mereka tempati itu bercorak seperti bangunan Atlantis, sepertinya karena Naoto dan kakeknya menyukai misteri. Karena Atlantis merupakan misteri benua hilang. Villa Naoto tidak bertingkat namun cukup luas yang berisikan 10 kamar, 3 kamar mandi, 2 dapur, 1 ruang makan, dan satu ruang keluarga. Oh tidak lupa juga 1 perpustakaan dan ruang musik. Itu baru apa yang ada di dalam villa, belum lagi halaman depan yang mengelilingi Villa. Halamannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga mencapai ke sana harus melewati balkon dulu. Ditambah di sana terdapat beranda khusus untuk bersantai(seperti minum teh, bercakap-cakap, dll) ditemani dengan pemandangan laut bebas dan deru angin laut yang sepoi-sepoi.

"Waaaahh, tak kusangka Naoto punya villa yang kawaii seperti ini!!" kata Rise yang baru saja meletakkan kopernya di kamar yang baru dipilihnya. "Naoto, kau pasti tidak membeli villa ini, kan?"

"Hah? Maksudmu aku mencuri villa ini? Begitu?"

"Bukan. Maksudku…villa seindah ini jarang sekali ditemukan. Pasti keluargamu menyuruh seseorang untuk mendesain dan membangunnya kan?" cerocos Rise panjang. Naoto hanya membenarkan posisi topinya sambil duduk di sofa empuk.

"Haha, benar sekali. Dan….yang mendesain villa ini adalah ibuku, ayahku kemudian menyuruh seseorang untuk membangunnya. Sebenarnya villa ini merupakan tempat liburan keluargaku saat musim panas. Yaaah, karena mereka semua sedang sibuk saat ini maka aku lah yang mengambil alih villa ini." Naoto menceritakan sejarah villa tersebut pada sahabat artisnya.

"Oi, Rise, aku butuh bantuanmu menata kamarku!" seru Kanji dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ia memerlukan bantuan menata.

"Tidak mau! Enak saja!" tolak Rise mentah-mentah.

"Oh, jadi seperti itu balasanmu atas pertolonganku yang tadi, huh?" Rise cemberut. Bibirnya maju dua senti. "Iya-iya! Huh, menyebalkan!" lalu si artis beranjak menuju ke arah Kanji. Si Yukiko dan Chie sedang sibuk-sibuknya menata bahan makanan di lemari dapur. Yosuke sedang sibuk memilih kamar bersama Souji yang sepertinya juga kebingungan memilih kamar.

"Ah!" kata Souji kemudian, membuyarkan lamunan Naoto. "Aku pilih kamar ini saja!" seru si pemuda. Naoto nyaris teriak mengetahui bekas kamarnya dulu itu akan dipakai oleh Souji.

"Oi, Souji, kau curang memilihihnya! Kau suka kamar itu karena bisa melihat pantai, kan?" kata si anak Junes yang sedikit iri karena kalah cepat.

"Begitulah." Lalu Souji menoleh ke arah Naoto. "Naoto, kau tak keberatan 'kan kalau aku menempati kamar ini?"

Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang salah dengan Naoto. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Bibirnya tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Menerima jawaban oke tersebut Souji langsung memasuki kamar dan mulai menata barang-barangnya. Yosuke pun memilih kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar Souji.

Tak butuh waktu benar-benar lama bagi mereka semua untuk menyelesaikan aktivitas merapikan kamar baru mereka masing-masing. Setengah jam kemudian semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang santai, alias ruang keluarga.

"Baik, setelah ini kita mau ngpain?" Tanya Rise. Berharap teman-temannya yang lain berpendapat sama dengannya. 'pantai!!'

"PANTAI!!!!" seru yang lainnya kecuali Souji dan Naoto penuh semangat.

"Hei, itu kurang seru. Bagaimana kalau diadakan lomba fashion show bikini??? Ewww…" seru Teddie yang sepertinya sudah mulai ngeres. Naoto segera menebas kepala Teddie dengan harisen yang dibuatnya kipas-kipas tadi.

"Tidak setuju!!" teriak para cewek selain Rise yang menganggap itu sudah biasa.

"Kalau begitu lomba renang di pantai saja deh…" tawar Teddie.

"Tidak mau!!" teriak Naoto seorang diri.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa berenang yah, Naoto?" ledek Chie dan Yosuke berbarengan dengan ajaib.

"Bu-bukan itu! Tentu aku bisa renang! Cu-Cuma…" wajah Naoto bersemu merah. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku tidak suka memakai….err….pakaian yang…terlalu terbuka seperti itu." Katanya Jujur.

"Ewww," Teddie kembali mulai menggoda. "Bagaimana kalau mengenakan bikini, Nao-chan??? Pretty pweasee??" lagi-lagi bahasa inggris Teddie kacau.

"Baju renang saja tak mau apalagi BIKINI , Ted!!!"

"Oh, ayolah, Naoto-kun!" mohon Yukiko. "Jika tidak kami benar-benar terpaksa harus menggunakan cara otoriter…" katanya kemudian.

"Itu tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Aku tidak mau renang!"

criiiiing…lirikan tajam segera menghujam Naoto. Rise segera menahan Naoto dari belakang. Chie memegangi kaki Naoto supaya Yukiko lebih mudah mengikat kakinya. Tak lama Naoto sudah terikat dan segera digotong para gadis. Lagi-lagi Yosuke, Kanji dan Souji merinding.

"Ternyata para gadis itu menyeramkan…." Komentar mereka.

"Ternyata para gadis itu benar-benar imut…" komentar Teddie lain sendiri dari yang lain.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

_pyurrr….pyuuurrr…kecipak….kecipak…..BYOOOOORRRRR…._

Baru saja para gadis melemparkan Naoto yang sudah mengenakan baju renangnya ke arah deburan ombak. Naoto mengenakan baju renang biasa. Modelnya hanya mirip dengan baju selam yang panjangnya hanya se paha tanpa lengan. Naoto malu bukan main, tersirat jelas di wajahnya yang benar-benar merah seperti baru dibakar api saja. Para cowok menyusul tak lama kemudian. Bedanya, para cewek tidak membawa apa-apa, sementara para cowok membawa papan surving.

"Yeah!! Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya aku berseluncur! Ted, ajari aku!!" seru pemuda yang mirip preman kegirangan. Teddie berjalan mendahului pemuda yang lain mendekati deburan ombak. Yosuke juga terlihat tertarik sekali ingin berseluncur. Sementara Souji cuek-cuek saja, lalu memberikan papan surving yang dibawanya pada Naoto.

"Kau saja yang main, aku sedang tidak berminat." Singkat, padat jelas, lalu Naoto ditinggal terbengong-bengong. Souji hanya duduk di kursi pantai sambil mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, menikmati suasana pantai. Tanpa pikir panjang Naoto segera bergabung dengan Teddie yang sedang mengajari kedua pemuda yang tersisa bagaimanha cara surving.

"Duluan yah, Ted!" kata Naoto singkat kemudian menaiki papan seluncurnya mendekati ombak. Ia menindih papan seluncurnya hingga mendekati ombak yang cukup tinggi lalu berbalik dan bangkit berdiri. Dengan keseimbangan yang begitu sempurna Naoto mampu mencapai kembali pinggiran pantai tanpa terjatuh sedikitpun. Para gadis yang lain ikutan terpesona, tidak menyangka seorang Naoto bisa surving layaknya orang-orang barat yang sudah pro.

"Wow! Itu tadi keren sekali, Naoto-kun!!" sahut Yosuke dari kejauhan. "Ajari aku dong!" lanjutnya kemudian. Naoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala, menandakan ia tak ingin mengajari siapapun. Kanji pun melirik usil ke arah Souji yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bersandar di kursi pantai di bawah payung yang teduh sambil menyeruput jus apelnya yang nikmat. Souji terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Tapi sebenarnya ia selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Naoto sedari tadi di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Ow, yeah! Bagaimana kalau kau mengajari Souji-senpai saja, Naoto-kun?" usul Kanji setelah menemukan ide usilnya. Kanji yakin benar kalau Naoto pasti memeliki pemikiran yang berbeda jika Souji tersangkutkan. Yosuke pun juga paham akan maksud Kanji, diikuti dengan sisa anggota group band yang lain.

"Benar itu! Aku yakin sekali Nao-chan pasti mau mengajari cowok terpopuler se sekolah. Ya 'kan, Nao-chan?" kata Rise menambah-nambahi disertai dengan cengirannya yang semakin melebar. Sepertinya ia baru akan berhenti nyengir setelah menyaksikan pertengkaran Souji-Naoto.

"TIDAK!" sahut keduanya berbarengan. Entah memang sudah janjian atau Cuma kebetulan belaka.

"Yah…yah…sudah kuduga apa reaksi kalian setelah mendengar ucapan Rise tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, Naoto," Yosuke sengaja menggantung kalimat yang belum selesai ia lontarkan. Supaya menambah kesan penasaran, pikir Yosuke. "Kau punya kapal boat, atau apalah. Sepertinhya pulau kecil yang ada di sana itu menarik untuk dikunjungi." Tunjuk Yosuke sembari menanyakan adanya boat atau tidak.

"Humm…tentu saja ada, senpai. Tuh ada di sana boatnya." Ujar Naoto sambil berjalan mendekati dermaga kecil yang sudah disinggahi boat pribadi keluarga Shirogane. Entah sejak kapan boat itu muncul, Yukiko dan Chie tidak ingat ada boat khusus di sana. Rise yang sudah kelewat tertarik dengan senang hati berlari secepatnya, menyebabkan butiran-butiran pasir halus terbang kesana-kemari karena dorongan kakinya yang melaju cepat. Kanji dan Teddie batal bersurving dan ikut-ikutan mengikuti Naoto bersama yang lainnya. Kecuali satu orang. Seseorang yang sangat popular, sok cuek, pendiam, namun sangat perhatian.

"Hoi, Senpaiiii!! Kenapa Cuma duduk bengong di atas pasir saja? Ayo kemari!!" teriak Rise dari atas boat yang telah dinaikinya disertai lambaian tangan. Sementara Souji hanya sedikit bergetar saja di atas pasir. Wajahnya memucat dan memucat. Naoto yang sudah bersiap-siap menyalakan mesin botany kembali turun dan menghampiri Souji yang tampaknya tegang sekali.

"Senpai, ayolah, kau tak akan tenggelam. Percayalah padaku!" kata gadis berambut biru tua itu mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang dihampirinya. "Ayolah, senpaiii!" sahutnya kemudian sambil menyeret Souji yang masih terbujur kaku. Selama menggeret Souji, Naoto hanya mendengar teriakan histeris Souji yang cukup pelan seperti 'hiiiiiiiii'. Begitulah. Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya sudah berada di atas boat bersama yang lainnya.

Rise dan Teddie berteriak-teriak ria di atas boat yang melaju cukup kencang, Yukiko hanya duduk manis sambil menata rambutnya yang terus-terusan dikacaukan oleh semilir angin keras yang dilaluinya, Yosuke, Chie, dan Kanji sedang berebut camilan animal crackers. Jika Rise dan Teddie berteriak keras karena kegirangan, maka Souji berteriak keras karena nyaris pingsan dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di atas boat!! Boat yang berada di atas lautan lepas!

"Na-Naoto…berhenti…." Pinta Souji pelan, suaranya nyaris hilang ditelan suara berisik motor boat.

Dasar nasib, tak seorang pun mendengar kalimat Souji. Semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Dan karena sudah tidak tahan lagi…

_BYUUURRRR…_

Tak seorang pun menduga bahwa ketua group band mereka akan tercebur ke laut, sekali pun Naoto tak menyadarinya. Orang pertama yang menyadarinya adalah Yosuke yang berada tepat di pinggir Souji saat si rambut abu-abu itu tercebur. Yosuke segera melompat ke laut, mencari Souji yang sudah ditelan laut biru di sekitar mereka. Teddie yang reaksinya amat sangat terlambat dalam merespon keadaan yang sedang berlangsung di sana masih teriak-teriak ria, meskipun Rise sudah berhenti teriak ria dan memulai teriak histerisnya saat menyadari senpai tercintanya tenggelam! Naoto yang kesal setengah mati dengan ke-bego an sepupunya itu menendang Teddie agar tercebur sekalian ke laut.

Di sisi lain, Souji tidak sadar kalau dia sedang berada di tengah laut. Kepalanya pusing, kelopak matanya terasa berat sekali untuk tetap terjaga, napasnya terasa mulai sesak. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum sepenuhnya pingsan hanyalah siluet hitam yang bergerak mendekatinya.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Hal paling terakhir yang diingat Souji hanyalah siluet hitam. Ikan hiu kah? Malaikat kah?? Reaper kah??? Naoto kah??? Hah, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Selembar kain putih basah jatuh ke pangkuannya begitu ia duduk sempurna. Ah ya, pasti dia akan segera ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya seketika saat ia beranjak keluar dari ruangan yang sedang ditempatinya saat ini. Lampu ruangan itu redup, namun cukup terang baginya saat ini. Lagi pula matanya bisa-bisa lebih perih lagi jika ia melihat sinar lampu terang benderang yang bersinar-sinar di kamarnya.

_TOK…TOK_…

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang pemilik kamar sementara, pintu itu segera terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang sebaya dengannya dengan headphone yang melingkari lehernya. Yosuke langsung masuk tanpa menunggu sekecap izin dari si pemilik sementara.

"Yo! Merasa lebih baik??" katanya tanpa basa-basi langsung duduk di pinggiran ranjang Souji.

"Yah. Setidaknya merasa lebih…tenang. Aku rasa begitu." Jawabnya dengan nada ragu.

"Ayolah, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami sebelumnya kalau KAU phobia laut??" jelas sahabatnya sambil menekankan kata 'kau'.

Souji hanya menggaruk pelan kepalanya. "Hah, kupikir kalian akan menertawakanku. Makanya tak kuberitahu pada siapapun. Ngomong-ngomong," katanya terpenggal sejenak. "Kenapa kulitku jadi merah semua begini??"

Yosuke kemudian tertawa-tawa pelan. Awalnya pelan, tapi akhiranya keras juga.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat aku pingsan?!"

"Heheh…sebelum sampai di villa kau dijemur terlebih dahulu supaya kering, kau tahu kenapa?" tawar Yosuke penuh misteri sambil memancing partnernya untuk berkata 'ya'.

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti akan meledak-ledak jika aku bilang 'kami mengganti pakaianmu', benar 'kan?"

"Heh, jadi kalian menjemurku sampai kering seperti ini?? Kenapa tidak sampai aku dehidrasi sekalian saja?" sindir pemuda yang tak tahu diri ini.

"Hei, jangan marah begitu, partner. Kalau bukan Naoto, mungkin kau sudah jadi makan siang para hiu yang berkeliaran di laut bebas sana."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut. Yosuke hanya tersenyum usil nan penuh misteri. Lagi-lagi…

Yosuke pun bangkit berdiri, masih dengan tertawa kecil berjalan menjauhi Souji yang raut wajahnya penuh dengan pertanyaan. Ia bermaksud meninggalkan Souji sendirian dulu saat ini, membiarkan partnerny6a tenggelam sekali lagi. Bedanya bukan tenggelam di laut, melainkan di dalam rasa penasarannya.

"Hei, bukankah kau yang menolongku tadi saat aku tenggelam, Yos?"

Yosuke menoleh sejanak, namun posisi padannya masih tetap menghadap pintu keluar. "Siapa bilang?" lalu ia keluar dari hanya menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Kulitnya terasa nyeri karena dijemur seperti ikan asin oleh teman-temannya. Berikutnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Yosuke keluar dari kamar.

Naoto baru saja meneguk the hangatnya sebelum ia muncratkan keluar dari mulutnya saat Kanji dengan ringan tangan melambai ke arah senpainya dengan raut wajah riang serta lega. Rise yang….yah kalian tahulah seperti apa si biang ribut satu ini ketika melihat senpainya. Si ex-idola ini segera menghambur ke arah senpainya dan memeluknya erat-erat, lalu menumpahkan air mata kadalnya seenaknya.

"Hauuuunnn, senpai!! Risette cemas, mukya!"

Yukiko dan Chie tersenyum sambil menawari Souji teh hijau. Yosuke menyeduh kopi panasnya sambil bergetar sedikit karena menahan tawa. Teddie yang sama seperti Rise langsung nempel seperti perangko.

"Sensei! Kalau memang phobia ya katakana saja pada kami! Jangan buat kami khawatir dong!"

tunggu-tunggu. Apa ada siaran ulang?? Tidakkah Teddie memanggilnya 'senpai' barusan??? Apa Souji salah dengar ataukah Teddie yang salah bicara??

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'sensei', Ted?"

"Sejak Teddie mendengar kau adalah ketua group band, sensei!"

Souji hanya menghela napas pendek. Untunglah seluruh dugaannya mengenai phobianya yang akan ditertawakan itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Souji menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu mendapati Naoto yang memerah tanpa sebab di ujung sofa.

"Nao, kau juga dijemur ya tadi?? Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?" Tanya si innocent Souji. (dasar…~siap2 nempeleng Souji~)

"Eh, ti-ti-ti-ti-"

"Nao?"

"Ng-Nggak ada apa-apa!" katanya cepat lalu segera berlari ke arah kamarnya sendiri. Sementara senpai yang menanyainya hanya terbengong-bengong. Yukiko menepuk pundak Souji dari belakang, mengisyaratkan sesuatu padanya. Souji tampak mengangguk-angguk yang menandakan ia setuju dengan maksud Yukiko.

"Nah semuanya, bagaimana kalau kuceritakan semuanya pada…Souji-kun?? Apa itu tidak apa-apa??" kata gadis rambut hitam lurus panjang meminta izin pada teman-teman sekitarnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan serempak dan disertai senyum yang sepertinya nyaris meledak semuanya mengangguk setuju. Yukiko pun juga terlihat bersusah payah menahan tawanya.

"Err…kau tahu kan siapa yang menolongmu tadi saat tenggelam??" Tanya Yuki pertama-tama. Souji hanya membalas dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menebaknya terlebih dahulu?" tawar Yukiko masih mempertahankan rahasia yang sedang disembunyikannya.

"Eumm…yang jelas bukan Yosuke, apa Kanji?? Kuharap ia tak melakukan apa-apa padaku." Lalu disambut tawa seisi ruangan kecuali Kanji yang tampak cemberut.

"Bukan-bukan," kata Yukiko. "Ayo tebak lagi."

"Err…Teddie??"

kali ini giliran Kanji yang menyahuti jawaban Souji dengan sebuah gelengan mantap. "Tak mungkin Teddie kuat membawamu ke permukaan, senpai. Mengingat postur tubuh Teddie lebih…kecil dan kurus darimu…hahaha!" tanpa menunggu, Teddie langsung menggigit lengan Kanji seperti beruang liar yang kelaparan (eh, emang dia beruang kan??). "Yeooochh!!! TEDDIE!!"

kali ini si pemuda memutar otaknya untuk menebak siapa. Tidak mungkin Yukiko, Chie pun mustahil, Rise apalagi! Option terakhirnya hanya satu!

"Naoto??" katanya kemudian setelah mengambil conclusion.

"Yups! Lalu tebak apa yang dilakukannya setelah itu!" sahut Chie penuh semangat. Sampai di sini Souji tak berani melanjutkan kalimat yang sebenarnya ingin ia lontarkan untuk benar-benar memastikan dugaannya yang kemungkinan besar tepat 100%.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia…melakukan hal yang sama seperti di…film-film biasanya…"

"YEAH!!!" seru semuanya serempak sambil bertepuk tangan riuh. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Souji nyaris pingsan mendapati dugaannya benar.

Naoto…benarkah kau…

To be Continued…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HuaAA, gomen kalau saiya nge-updet nya terlalu lama!! Habisnya saiya langsung sibuk bgt begitu masuk skula, mengingat saiya skrg kls 9!!! Sialan tuh guru!! Masa hari kedua masuk sekolah udah ada 3 tugas muncul?!!! What the heck!!! Grr….dan inilah akibatnya…fic saiya lagi2 semrawut ria akibat skula. Awalnya maw bikin villa Naoto di pegunungan, tapi karena saat itu musim panas…bukankah lbh baik ke Bali??? Eh soro2…maksud saiya ke pantai. Awalnya aq maw masukin juga adegan main parasailnya, tapi sayang saiya lagi males ngetiknya…(dihajar rame2).

Huah, kalian pastinya udah tahu apa yang dilakukan Naoto terhadap Souji. Huahahaha…(kok aq jadi ganas gini sih..??) Makasiiiiiiih buaaaaaaaaanyaaak bwat para pembaca yg udah bersedia meluangkan wkt bwat bc fic saiya yg aneh bin ajaib ini( alah…ada2 aj)!! Kyuuuu…^_^

Question corner:

T: kenapa Souji phobia laut???

J: soalnya dia ga pernah tenggelam di kali wkt kecil, huahahaha (ini Cuma ide berantakan saiya loh y, bukan nyata!!)

T: kok bisa??

J: soalnya dia ceroboh, trus nyemplung dech. Bagusnya lagi…dia jadi mirip zombie karena belepotan Lumpur di sana-sini.

Werrr….gomen semuanya kalau chap ini udah kelamaan trus aneh dan ga nyambung pula! (bungkuk2 sampe lordosis) kemungkinan besar chap selanjutnya akan lama updet, mengingat saiya run out of idea, plus terima kasih kepada sekolah saiya yang dengan ringan hatinya memberi saiya tugas bejibun yang aneh2 pula. Nah, boleh saiya minta reviews nya??? (dibom karena maksa) gyaooo, sekalian minta saran, kritik, atau inspirasi dunkzz (dilempar ke lahar karena bawel) kyaaaa!!!! Rolooooongg!!! (koq jadi Scooby-doo???) en makasih bnyk bwat yg udah bersedia baca dan reviews fic yg lelet ini yach!!


End file.
